Comfort Zone
by PolHop
Summary: As requested here is my New Year's story. What happens when Derek is determined to accomplish his and Penelope's Comfort Zone lists? ***2016 PCA WINNER*** Best Characterization of Derek Morgan & Best Garcia/Morgan
1. Buzzfeed

**AN: As requested I am going to do the New Year's story. I am sorry to say there is no way I can get it completed by New Year's itself but I will try my best to get this one done soon. I know people have done New Year resolutions stories before, this is just my take. Anyway, Happy New Year.**

* * *

Penelope sat in her lair, looking the the latest Buzzfeed article regarding New Year's resolutions. Every year she had made a list, and every year she _never_ accomplished any of it. She always seemed to give up right away. Not because she didn't believe she could do it, but life seemed to always get in the way. Plus, her list wasn't exactly the typical resolutions, like the Buzzfeed list was describing. Yes, she did want to lose twenty pounds, but her list wasn't like that. It had twelve items she always wanted to try, but never had the courage to do. Something that would push her farther than she thought she could.

So it was more like a challenge list. A list that when completed, if she ever were to complete it, would bring her a sense of pride for pushing herself. Come December, she could look back at her year and really say she did something. Pushed herself in ways she never thought she would, completely and utterly out of her comfort zone.

Speaking of pushing herself beyond her comfort zone, she thought of another idea and she quickly jotted it down.

"Whatcha doing, Mama?"

She jolted, hearing Derek's voice bellow through her office. Quickly she pulled some papers over her list and turned to face him. "What's that, Hot Stuff?" she asked, feeling her cheeks heat like she had been caught doing something wrong.

"What are you reading?" he clarified moving closer to her, perching himself upon her desk.

"Nothing," she started. "I am just reading a silly Buzzfeed article." She turned back to her computer minimizing the link.

"What about?" he asked.

She knew full well he had already seen the title, so there was no reason to lie. "It was about the most common New Year's resolutions. You know lose weight, eat healthier, read a book…"

"Those _are_ pretty common," he said, smiling at her. "I don't have anything like that on my list. I already go to the gym five times a week, and I read enough case files. I don't need to read a book too."

"You have a list?" she asked, raising her brow at him.

"Don't you?" he started moving the papers around on her desk.

She quickly slapped her hand down on the files to stop him before he discovered her "Comfort Zone" list as she called it. She didn't want Derek to see the kind of things she had on there. They were embarrassing, after all.

"Whatcha hiding?" he asked, removing her hand from the stack of papers.

"Derek, stop," she said, picking up the stack of papers. "It's nothing really. It's just my resolutions list or not really a resolution list…"

"Then what is it?" he asked, his interested peaked.

"I don't know. It's just a list I put together every year to push myself out of my comfort zone…" She looked away embarrassed. She didn't need Derek judging her list. "I make a list every year with items on it for each month to accomplish to push myself and on New Year's Eve I want to be able to look back at the past year and see that I am a better person because I pushed myself in way most people would never see me doing."

"Huh?" he said. "Sounds like fun. It's like a new take on a resolutions list. I like it!"

"I guess so," she said. "But it doesn't matter, I've never completed one." She gave a slight laugh. Now he was going to think she was a person that gave up… well, she kind of was when it came to her "Comfort Zone" list.

She watched as Derek studied her up and down for a moment before speaking. "So you come up with twelve items that would push you past your comfort zone and complete one each month, right?"

"Yeah," she said, not sure where he was going with this.

He hopped off her desk grabbing a pen and a piece of paper. He pulled up the chair to the table in her office and start furiously writing. "Nah… that's dumb…." He scribbled that one out. "Oh now that would be a helluva lot of fun." He looked up and gave her a wink.

She decided to ignore him and turned back to her computers. If Derek wanted to come up with his own "Comfort Zone" list, she wasn't going to stop him. Heck, he was a really determined person. He would probably be able to complete the whole thing and _before_ December 31.

She turned her head to see him writing, completely caught up in his own list. So she thought it would be safe to bring out hers and work on it. She had a few items on the list already, but she wanted to get all twelve items down. She had been working on the list for two weeks now. Whenever she would start, she would be excited at first but then, give up, feeling like what was the use. She wasn't going to complete it anyway.

But seeing Derek work on his, gave her motivation. So she decided to really put some interesting things on her list. Things she would _never_ have done in her lifetime… isn't that what the list was about anyway? Pushing yourself beyond you comfort zone? Well, heck yes it was! She was getting excited. She even had her tongue poking out of the corner of her mouth, as she wrote.

This was going to be her year. Come December 31 she was going to be able to look back at her list and smile at her accomplishments.

She had just finished writing the last item, when she saw Derek's large hand come into view. Before she knew it, her list was pulled from her grasp and placed on top of Derek's list.

She was so shocked she couldn't move.

"Alright, I'm gonna go make copies of these," he said, moving to leave the room.

She quickly jumped up ready to snatch her list away. "Yo-you're what?!"

"I have to make copies. One of each, so we have each other's list," he said, raising his eyebrow at her like _she_ was the crazy one.

"Why?"

He stood at her doorway a huge grin on his face. "Because this year, Sweet Thing, we are going to each accomplish everything on our lists. And we are going to help each other do it. Starting right away."

With that he left her standing in her office, frozen. Her heart was racing and her knees weak. He couldn't read her list. There were some things on that list that…

"Frack!" she said, running after him.

* * *

 _AN: want more?_


	2. Convincing

**AN: WOW! That is what I have to say about the you! I have gotten some great ideas from some of you with regards to their "comfort zone lists" I don't know how to thank you.**

 **CeeCee333- Man, she gave me a TON of ideas and a TON that you all will love! So this chapter goes out to you and your AMAZING self.**

 **I have decided each item on the list will be divulged in each chapter. Some of them you are going to LOVE, I know I do!**

 **Don't forget the Profiler's Choice Awards are on. I still can't believe all the nominations. I have chosen my five and voting starts January 17.**

* * *

Penelope had been trying her best to avoid Derek the past couple of days. He didn't seem to mind that she was deliberately, going out of her way not to see him. And it all had to do with the stupid comfort zone list. The things on her list were not meant for anyone to see, and she knew why. They were embarrassing.

She shook her head thinking back to running after him.

 _"Derek, wait!" she yelled running out of her office._

 _He turned to see her confusion marring his brow. "What, Baby Girl?"_

 _"Give me back my list! I really don't need your help with this," she said moving to grab the paper._

 _"What's the big deal? I'm your best friend ain't I? It's like you are trying to hide what's on here." He held the the list out of her reach and finally glanced at it. His smile grew wide as she snatched it from his hand._

 _"Lay off it, Derek," she said stopping away. Her list in hand. She was so angry. It was none of his business. And he smiled at it!_

 _She huffed as she made her way back to her lair. She had one goal in mind: grab her bag and get the hell out._

Looking at her computer she sighed. She was so frustrated that day she nearly tore up her list and threw it away once she got home. But she didn't. This was something she did each year. Even if she didn't complete it. She wasn't going to let Derek's thoughts of her depict anything. This was her comfort zone list… not his!

She looked at a picture of him and her on her desk. It didn't really matter she was avoiding him. He didn't seem to be in any hurry to talk to her either.

She turned to her computer. The rest of the team had just gotten back from their holiday vacations, and thankfully it was slow. All she had to do today was catalog some old cases, and defrag her computers.

"You done avoiding me, Mama?"

She turned to see Derek leaning against the doorframe.

"I'm not avoiding you," she mumbled, making sure to avoid him. She already knew, he thought she was lying. " _You_ were avoiding me."

"I was waiting for _you_ to come to me. You got pretty pissed that day. I mean you left the building without even saying goodbye." He moved closer to her with some papers in his hand.

"I wasn't pissed." She turned back to her computer and started typing.

"Sure," he said, wagging his head. He pulled up a chair directly next to her before throwing some pamphlets down. "I organized them from least likely to get caught, to most likely to get caught."

She turned toward him, her eyebrow cock. "What are you talking about, Handsome?"

"The first thing on your list: _sneak into a museum_. At first, I thought it was crazy, but then I thought about it. You know when I was younger I wanted to be James Bond. You know, sneaking into places you shouldn't go, trying not to get caught," he said, smiling at her before picking up the pamphlets. "Maybe we can wear all black and descend from the celling?"

Penelope's eyes went wide, and then she burst out laughing picturing them trying to break into a museum in the dead of night. "Derek, first off, sneaking into the museum didn't mean _breaking_ into the museum. I just wanted to sneak in past the guards. But regardless of what it meant, we are _not_ doing this." She turned back to her computers, as she felt her heart race. If he saw that on the list, that meant he probably saw _everything_ that was on the list.

"P, I already told you. We _are_ going to do this together. I don't know why you are pushing so hard on this? You said, you have never actually completed a list… well not this year. This year we are going to complete everything on that list, and I mean _everything."_ He lifted his eyebrows staring hard at her. The looks he was giving, said it all. She could feel her cheeks heating and her palms beginning to sweat.

"Penelope," he started, grabbing her hands making her look at him. "You don't need to be embarrassed. It's just me. The whole idea of this is to push you beyond your comfort zone, right?"

She nodded, still not saying anything.

"Than let me help you complete it. Hell, even showing me the list is a step out of your comfort zone." He placed his hand on the side of her face. "I want to help my best girl, and I want her to help me. My list has things I would have never thought I would do, but if _you_ are the one helping me, I know I can do it all."

She looked into his eyes. She saw his sweet, comforting demeanor. He wasn't going to judge her. In fact, all he really wanted to do was help her, help her push herself beyond her boundaries. Yeah, so some of those things on her list were a little _different_ for her, but that's what made it her list. The whole purpose was to push herself, and maybe she had never completed a list before because she had always tried to tackle the list on her own. With Derek there, it would get done.

Even now, he was setting her up for her first task. She looked down at the pamphlets. Each one had sticky notes and his thoughts on them.

She looked back into his eyes and gave him a soft smile. He was her knight in shinning armor, her noir hero. How could she tell him no? Plus, this meant she could see what was on _his_ list. But even better than that, she would be able to help him complete his. That thought sent shivers of excitement down her spine. Now, she really wanted to help him.

She moved out of his grasp and over to her purse. After a few seconds, she pulled out a piece of paper. She then returned to stand right in front of him. She took a deep breath before handing it to him.

XXXX

Derek took the paper from her out reached hand and opened it. There in front of his was his Baby Girls scrawl, in a neat and organized list.

His heart nearly skipped a beat. He looked back at her, a smile spreading across his face. Her giving him her list meant everything to him at this moment.

"Alright, baby," he said. "Let's figure out what museum we want to _sneak_ into." He handed her the pamphlets as they both sat down. He also reached into his back pocket and handed her a folded piece of paper. It was only fair if he gave her his list after all.

As she started read through it, he opened her list again. He was only able to scan it before, and something things, made him feel like he was seeing things. But now he could actually read it.

 _Oh hell yes!_

* * *

 _AN: Still excited for this story? Wanna know what's on their lists?_


	3. January

**AN: I want to thank you all so much for your support. I really cannot thank you enough. I hope you all are as excited as I am for this story. I picked this museum because it was my favorite when I went to DC. This chapter is kinda long. After taking some time I decided I will be introducing what is on their list's in each chapter for that month. That being said, chapters should be on a month basis. This one is January and had Penelope and Derek's first item. Next month will be February and have their second items, and so forth.**

 **Once again thank you for all of the amazing support. I wouldn't do this without you guys.**

 **Don't forget voting is still open for the Profiler's Choice Awards. Make sure to vote for your favorite authors and stories.**

* * *

Penelope stood outside the International Spy Museum waiting for Derek. After talking it over, they'd decided to sneak into this museum. Derek laughed at the irony, sneaking into the "spy" museum was perfect.

Penelope insisted on taking two separate cars incase they needed to make a run for it. Derek thought it was the funniest thing he had ever heard when she told him. He told her she was crazy, but he indulged her and agreed in the end.

Standing outside in the freezing cold, she wished they had now taken the same car. It was cold, and wearing a skirt in the middle of January was not her best idea.

"Are you crazy?"

She turned to the voice and smiled. Derek was making his way over to her, shaking his head. "You do know it's like thirty-three degrees out, right? You're gonna freeze your ass off."

When he got closer, she wrapped herself around him, hoping to get a little of his warmth. "I thought it was a good idea at the time. If we get caught, I can show a little leg," she joked, laughing into his chest.

She could feel his chest vibrate as he chuckled. "Silly girl."

She pulled out of his arms and looked up at him. "Okay, so I have been doing some thinking."

"Oh no," he said with a smile on his face.

"No, hear me out." She pulled him to the exit. "See those turnstiles right after the gift shop?"

"Yeah." He nodded, pulling her close to his front. "What about them?"

"There is no guard there. We can go in here to look at the gift items and then jump the turnstiles. It'll be perfect. Then once we are inside no one will know the difference. We can just say we wanted to go back through." She bounced with the excitement of her plan. She fet like she was a spy, and she was conjuring up some master plan.

Derek shook his head, before looking around. "There doesn't seem to be a ton of people in the gift shop, Pen. They'll probably see us."

"See that's the thing. People are constantly coming out of the exit. They won't even realize." She grabbed his hand, dragging him into the gift shop.

"Alright," he agreed. "You go stand by the shirts that are at the exit." He looked around at the two people behind the counter. They seem to be caught up in their own conversation. "When I think it's clear, I'll nod. Do you think you can make it over the turnstiles?"

She looked over at it. She had never jumped one before, would she be able to make it? Then she looked down at her skirt. She really did not think this through very well. "Umm, I've never actually done this."

"You don't say?" Derek laughed. "I used to do it all the time in Chicago. When you needed to get on the train, it's what you do."

He looked back at the two cashiers. They really were not paying any attention. He took a deep breath. "Go over to the exit I'll be there in a second. See that wall? Wait right next to it."

Penelope smiled wide as she moseyed over to the wall Derek had motioned to. Her palms were sweaty and she could feel the adrenaline coursing through her veins. She felt like such a bad girl.

She closed her eyes and leaned up against the wall. That was until she felt two strong arms hoist her up and nearly toss her over the turnstiles. Derek hopped over the wall next. Her heart raced with the excitement of actually sneaking in.

She was about to say something about jumping the turnstiles, when she saw a family of four people started making their way down the hall. Penelope started to panic. What if that family figured out they didn't pay? What if they could tell just by looking at them, that they snuck in?

"That was so much fun, baby." Derek grabbed onto her hand, pulling her to the wall. "I can't believe you took me here. I don't wanna leave yet. Can we go back through?"

Thinking fast, she recollected some of the exhibits she had read about online. She smiled before saying, "You just want to go see the James Bond car again."

"Damn right I do!" Derek turned to the people making it about to the exit. "Did you all see his car?"

"Yeah!" A boy about ten said. "That was so cool." The kid looked to his parents. "Can we go back. If they are gonna go back through, we should go back through, too. "

The mom gave them a pointed look. "Maybe next time, baby."

"But mom…"

"We'll come back another time," his father said.

The woman looked back at the man and then to them. "You know how kids are. They hear someone is doing something and they wanna do it, too. You two have any?"

"Not yet," Derek said. He turned to Penelope, dropping a kiss on her cheek.

Penelope felt her heart race. She knew Derek was just putting on a show for the family, but she couldn't help the rush of excitement. She smiled at the family as if to say "soon".

"Have fun going back through," the man said nodding his head towards Derek.

"Thanks, we will." Derek grabbed onto Penelope's hand and took off down the hall.

Once they made it into one of the exhibit halls, Penelope burst out laughing. "OHEMGEE! I cannot believe we just did that," she said as she grabbed onto Derek's hand, jumping up and down with joy.

There was so much adrenaline coursing through her that she thought she could fly.

He took her hand leading her to one of the exhibits. "You have the biggest smile on your face. I don't think I have ever seen it quite so big."

She looked at him, and she could tell she was indeed beaming from ear to ear. "This was so much fun! I feel so naughty."

"If you want to feel naughty, I can help you with that," he said giving her a wicked smile.

Penelope slapped him on the arm, before turning to go look at the James Bond car. On her way over, she pulled out her phone to look at the map she had downloaded the night before. She swiped through the screens, before her eyes went wide. "Derek, we have to do this!" She took his hand and started leading him towards the middle of the room. Once they were there, she pointed up to the ceiling. "We have to do this now."

"Do what?" Derek asked following her gaze.

"Climb through an air duct, just like a real spy." She then started to move to the stairs. "It's one of the "act like a spy" things they offer. We can climb right through one."

"Wait, we are going to climb through that air duct? And there are stairs leading up to it?" He jerked his head towards them. "Not very spy like. Shouldn't we have to scale a building first?"

Ignoring his remark, she continued, "The website also said it was carpeted, so I guess you're right, it's not very spy like. But it'll still be fun," she said as she moved up the stairs.

When they made it to the opening, Derek stopped her. "Umm, baby? "

"What? It's carpeted. You aren't gonna hurt your knee," she teased.

"My knee isn't the concern. You do realize you have to crawl on your hands and knees right?" Derek said gesturing towards the air duct.

"Yeah, so?" she said getting annoyed.

"You're in a skirt."

"Oh…" she felt her cheeks heat. She then shrugged her shoulders, before crawling to the floor. "I guess, _you're_ the one that's gonna have to be behind me, so I don't give _every_ one a free show."

With that, she started to crawl into the air duct. She heard Derek growl, and then the distinct noise of him crawling in behind her. Maneuvering through the medal box did feel like a spy, even if it was carpeted.

This was a great idea and a whole heck of a lot of fun. That was until she heard Derek growl again.

She stopped crawling and looked over her shoulder at him. "What?"

"Are you wearing a blue thong?" he asked, his voice straining.

"Uhh," she turned away from him, knowing for sure her cheeks were as red as a firetruck. What was she going to do, lie to him? Nope. She wanted to be out of her comfort zone, well she was going to be strong about it. She started crawling again before speaking, "I think the correct color is turquoise."

She laughed when she heard what sounded like him shooting his head up and hitting the air duct roof. "Serves you right for saying something."

"I'm a guy," he said as he started to crawl again. "What do you expect from me? I'm trying to crawl though this damn thing, and your perky little ass is swayin' in front of me. I caught a glimpse of blue. I wanted to make sure I was right."

"Turquoise," she corrected.

"My apologies."

They made their way back into the exhibit. Derek looped his arm with hers. "So how does it feel to be able to cross something off your list?"

She turned to him, smiling even bigger than before. She then rummaged through her pocket pulling out a piece of paper. She then pulled out a pen that was in her coat. She looked at the item on her list. She had never been able to cross anything off of her list before. And here, with Derek's help, she was able to.

She struck through the words, _Sneak into a museum,_ and then looked at her list triumphantly. "This has never felt better. Now we just need to work on your first item."

XXXX

 _The Next Day_

Derek sat in Penelope's office, spinning around in her chair the following day. He had to admit, it was a lot of fun sneaking into the Spy Museum. He was mostly happy about helping Penelope cross something off her list. It gave him a pride he didn't realize he had.

"Okay, we are all set."

He watched as Penelope made her way into her office, a tablet in her hands.

"So we are really going to do this?" he asked.

"It's on your list," she said, walking over to him. She then hitched her thumb over her shoulder motioning for him to get up.

Once he moved, she sat down. "I'm not sure why _prank call the Director_ is on your list, but it is. It's not even something that pushes you out of your comfort zone. It's silly."

"The hell it doesn't! Pen, I've never done anything like this before. Even when I was a kid, I never prank called someone…and prank calling the Director? Shit, if he found out it was me I'd be written up for sure."

She gave him a cute smile. "You my, Chocolate God, do not have to worry about that. I've got everything set up. I've got this voice modifying app, you are going to talk into."

Derek plopped down into another chair. "Are you sure?"

"Are you questioning the Oracle?" She cocked her perfectly trimmed eyebrow at him.

"No."

"It sounds like you are," she teased.

"Let's just do this." He reached for the iPad and pulled up the app.

"Alright, Hot Stuff, when the director answers just speak into here." She pointed to the icon.

"It'll work."

"Fine, let's do this. But if some crazy shit happens, like I end up getting fired, I'm coming to live with you," he told her.

"Ohhh, I'll pay you to be my personal butler." She smiled at him.

"I don't come cheap," he said.

"You'll take what I pay you. You'll be out of a job, so any money is good money. But…" She smirked. "I will expect you to be in uniform."

"And what uniform is that? A little maid outfit?" he asked laughing at the look she was giving him.

"Nope. All you get to wear is cufflinks."

"You are unbelievable," he said, laughing. "Okay, I'm ready."

Penelope stood up, activated the app and dialed the directors personal line.

 _"Henley."_

 _"_ Is this John Henley?" Derek asked. As soon as he heard his own voice, he looked at Penelope and nodded his head with approval. It sounded nothing like him

" _This is he."_

"My name's Danny from, Sex Toy's International. I'm calling to confirm your order of our _extra long, double wide, pleaser palace, made just for men._ One in black, one in tan, one in neon green. It also comes with a free bottle of, _Make 'em Harder lube_ , to be shipped to your office today."

" _What?!"_

"We got a rush order in this morning. Because It's over $300.00 and it'll be delivered today to your work address as it states on the order slip, I wanted to confirm it with you. Our box boy is already packing the order so he can drive it to ya personally. Anyone that pays an extra hounded dollars to get same day delivery, we consider a premium member." Derek tried to hold back the laugh.

" _You have the wrong number. There better not be any package headed my way,"_ the director said in a panic.

"Oh, I just got word. It looks like our box boy has everything all set. He'll be in your office within the hour. Thanks for shopping with us."

Derek hung up the phone and burst into laughter. This was better than he thought it would have been.

Penelope was nearly keeled over laughing, at the interaction. Her phone started to ring, so she placed it on speaker.

"Garcia," she said, as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

 _"Garcia, it's Henley."_

Derek sat up in he is chair. Had he found out already?

"Yes sir, what can I do for you?" Penelope spoke calmly into the phone.

" _I just received a call into my personal line in my office. I need you to trace it for me. And get me the number. This is a very urgent matter and needs to be your top priority right now."_

Penelope looked at Derek. "Yes, Sir, right away, Sir."

 _"Garcia, I need you to be discrete about this."_

 _"_ Sure thing, Sir. Anything else I can do for you?"

" _I know it's not your job, but no one else can know about this. So would you be able to call down to security, and let them know if any packages come for me to have them delivered to my home address instead of here?"_

Derek's eyes went wide, as did Penelope's as they both stared at the phone. "Sure thing. I'll get you the number as soon as I can."

Penelope hung up the phone before turning to Derek. "Holy shit."

"Holy shit is right," Derek agreed.

The room was silent for about ten seconds before they both burst out laughing.

* * *

 _AN: Who is ready for February? Also don't forget about the awards :)_


	4. February

**AN: Hey everyone. Thanks for your patience with my writing. I know I wanted this to come out faster than it is, but school is actually kicking my ass. Then mix in the horrible outcome of the show and I have zero time for anything. There was also a time when I almost decided to abandon all my stories (yes, that's how angry I was) but I am not going to do that. No worries here. Updates will come and I hope I'll have more time for them.**

* * *

Penelope looked outside the car window, watching the small shop. It was a rainy day in the city. She couldn't help but feel like it was an omen for what she was about to do.

She turned to Derek, who was sitting in the driver's seat staring at her. "You know, let's pick something else on the list for this month."

Derek's eyes beamed as she smiled at her. "Nope. This is it. Don't worry, Baby Girl, Dante is gonna take care of you." He grabbed onto her hand and started drawing circles with his thumb. "You don't need to be scared, baby. I'll be there the whole time."

She looked back at the building, focusing on the "Open" sign that was blinking. Dante's Tattoo Parlor right above that. She had always wanted a tattoo. Something that stayed with her forever, something that could be considered taboo. She looked back once again at Derek. He's had a couple of tattoos and he swore that once you get one, you never want to stop.

"Garcia, if you really don't want to do this we can go home but I think you do. I think you are just scared," Derek said softly.

"Well, duh," she joked, trying to lighten the mood. "It's not everyday you permanently mark your body."

Derek sat there for a while not looking at her. She watched his face as he stared into the parking lot. It felt like forever, as she waited for him to make a move. Just when she was about to call the whole thing off, Derek moved in his seat taking out his wallet. She watched as he pulled out his own list.

"Number two," he said, giving her the list.

She looked down and read it out loud. "Give up control over something substantial." She looked at him and then back down at the list. "Okay?"

"You trust me, right?" he asked.

"With my life," she said without missing a beat.

He smiled. "That's always your answer."

"Well, it's true." She shrugged.

"See the thing is, baby: I trust you the same."

She smiled at him. "I'm glad."

"We are gonna do this together."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"After you've done getting your tattoo, you can pick any tattoo for me and where it will go on my body. You don't even have to tell me what it is until Dante is done."

She stared at him wide-eyed. Was he really going to give up that much control to her? She could put anything on him, hell she could put a big 'Hello Kitty' in the middle of his back. She chuckled at the thought. Derek walking around at the beach with this giant Hello Kitty _._ She bit her bottom lip to stop from laughing.

She wouldn't do that to him, although, the visuals would be awesome. In realty she would never do anything that would cause him any discomfort or pain, though. She only ever wanted the best for him. "Are you sure?" she asked.

"Absolutely," he answered immediately. "I trust you, Garcia, just as you trust me. Once you're done getting yours, pick out whatever you want and where and I'll get it. No questions asked."

She looked back at the building, then back at Derek. "Race ya!" she said before jumping out of the car and running through the rain to the front of the store. Derek was right on her heals.

Once they made it inside, a tall man around 6'2 came around the corner covered in tattoos. "Derek, my man! I was wondering when you were gonna show up," he said reaching his hand out to great Derek, pulling him into a half hug.

"I told you, we'd be here. Dante, this is Penelope Garcia." He motioned to her. "Baby Girl, this is Dante. He's gonna take good care of you."

"Yeah, sugar, Derek threatened me with bodily harm if I did anything to upset you." Dante joked, moving into hug Penelope.

"Hey, man," Derek growled.

"What?" Dante asked playing innocent. "She looks like she likes to hug."

"I do," Penelope squeaked. She then laughed at herself. "Sorry. I'm just a little nervous."

"I know." Dante smiled. "A virgin. And _I_ get to pop your cherry."

Penelope looked over at Derek when she heard him scowl.

"Relax, man." Dante turned from Derek to Penelope. "Come on, sugar, let's go see what we're doing."

Penelope followed him into a back room and looked at all the creations and drawings on the walls. Some were so detailed. She started picturing them covering her body, but then slowly she thought of them morphing onto Derek's form. Tribal ink going around his arm or his thigh.

She shook her head quickly. No, that wasn't Derek. She was going to pick something meaningful for him.

"Baby Girl?"

"Huh?" she said, coming out of her trance.

Derek laughed, grabbing onto her hand to sit her down. "Tell Dante, what you want."

"Oh right," she laughed. "I know it's stupid, but I want the eternity symbol with a heart intertwined."

Dante nodded before rolling his chair over to a bench where a sketch pad was. "And how big?"

"Not too big," she answered.

"And were are we placing it?"

She took a deep breath. "On my hip."

"Your hip?" Derek asked. "You're wearing Jeans, sweetness. No can do. You are not undressing in front of Dante."

"I wouldn't be undressing." She narrowed her eyes at him. "Plus, I'm sure Dante is a professional."

"She's right, man. You know I do hip tattoos all the time," Dante said, not looking up from his sketch pad.

"No, Penelope. You are not getting a tattoo on your hip."

"Yes, Derek. I am." Before he could say anything else she jumped up unsnapped her button on her jeans and pushed her pants down to her knees. "Now it doesn't' matter. He's already seen me like this," she challenged.

Derek stared at her. She watched as his eyes slowly went from her knees up. She saw him blatantly stare at her purple panties – thank god she had worn her boy shorts today and not lace or a thong – and then back to her face.

"Fine," he said, before standing up. "I'll be right back."

"Don't be a jerk, Derek, or I'll pick something you _don't_ want on your body," she said to his retreating back.

XXXX

 _Holy fucking shit,_ Derek thought as he made his way to the bathroom located in the back of the shop. _Holy. Fucking. Shit._

Small purple panties. That's what she was wearing. Small. Purple. Panties. He shook his head, trying to get the image of out his mind. _Stop it, asshole. Do not think of her that way. Do not go down that path again, not right now. Not when she is a few feet away_ not _wearing any pants._

He splashed some cold water on his face and willed his body to calm. This was about her, not him. If she wanted a tattoo on her hip, he couldn't stop her. This was her list, and as her best friend he promised he would help her complete every item and not judge or criticize her.

He was the best friend, and he was here to help her accomplish something, no matter what it was. Hell, she was gonna help him, too.

 _Oh shit,_ panic started to rise in him. He had told her she could pick anything she wanted for him to get tattooed onto him and anywhere on his body.

He closed his eyes, sighed, and then opened them looking at himself in the mirror.

He trusted her.

He made his way back to the room, and saw Dante was ready to start the tattoo. He had just place the stencil on her right hip. Her shirt was pulled up a little and the right side of her panties were pushed down. Thank God Dante had the decency to place a towel over the rest of her panties.

He didn't want Dante to sneak a peek, and he didn't want to be tempted to either. He didn't want to sit there holding her hand while he tried like hell to see beyond the panties. Wondering if she had hair or if she was bare.

He shook his head again. "Sorry, Mama." He pulled a chair next to her head and grabbed her hand. "It'll be a great place for a tattoo. Plus, it can be like your little secret."

She scrunched her nose as she looked at him, judging his sincerity. Then in a quiet voice, she asked, "Can you hold my hand, Hot Stuff?"

"I'll always hold your hand, Baby."

When Dante started to work, he watched her face contorted with the pain. "Hey, Sweetness, look at me. Have you decided what you want me to get?" he asked trying to distract her.

Her eyes opened wide at him and she smiled. "While you were off being an idiot, I told Dante what to do."

"Did you now?" he asked looking at Dante who was now smiling as he worked on her hip.

"Yup," she said popping the 'p'.

"Far be if from me to deny a lady," he said, rubbing her hand. "I'm sure whatever you decided will be perfect."

A few minutes later Dante shut off his machine. "All done, sugar."

Derek helped her stand so she could take a look in the mirror. Once she as there, he watched her eyes glaze. He saw the symbol, with a heart entwined. "It's great, Pen."

"It's amazing." She looked at the tattoo on her hip. "I can't believe I did this."

"Believe it."

"Come here, sugar. Let me get you all set and we can get Derek on the table," Dante said pulling out some gauze.

"Thank you," Penelope said as she sat back down.

"I'm sure Derek is gonna help you keep in clean till it's healed. Make sure you keep it dry and clean. Put the cream on at least twice a day."

"I will, thank you again."

"Any time. I _love_ being able to say I was your fist. It's a great feeling to pop someone's cherry." He laughed.

" _Dante,"_ Derek warned.

Dante shrugged before moving back to his sketch pad.

"Off with your shirt, Hot Stuff," Penelope said smiling as she reached for her pants to put them on.

"My shirt, huh?"

"Yup," she said with a smile.

Thirty minutes later Dante was done with Derek's newest tattoo. The whole time Penelope had kept his attention on him as they talked about life. They mentioned working on the next items on the lists while Dante put in his two cents.

Dante even suggested some items to add to the list or at least put on next years list.

Penelope pulled him to the mirror, once Dante shut off the machine, so he could finally see what she had picked.

There in front of him, right over his chest was the entirety symbol with 2004 mixed in. He stared at the tattoo and he knew exactly what she had chosen and why.

He turned and kissed her cheek. "I love it, Baby Girl, thank you," he said, looking into her eyes.

"Okay, now that it's done," Dante said. "Can you tell me what the '2004' means?"

"It's the year we met."


	5. March Part I

**AN: So I am back :) So many updates from me. It's been a rough couple of months but I have some free time. March is going to be at least a two prater, so hang in there. Thank you for all of the love. You all make my day.**

* * *

 **March I**

Derek strode into Penelope's office on the first of March. He had one of the biggest grins on his face. So far, him and Penelope were doing wonders with their "Comfort Zone" lists. They had both been able to knock off items. And right now he was going to start the next "one".

"Hey, Pen," he said, moving to sit next to her.

"Well, hello there, Chocolate Thunder." She beamed as she looked at him. He loved that smile. It always brightened his day. "To what do I owe this pleasure?" she asked.

"Phase one," he answered.

"Huh?"

"Trust me, okay?"

She cocked her head to the side looking at him. He couldn't suppress the smile he had. She was so darn adorable.

"I always trust you."

"Okay, now that's settled." He moved over to the corner of the room, grabbing her go bag.

"Umm, Hot Stuff, you know I trust you, but I'd like to have a little more explanation on what is going on? Do we have a case?"

He slung her bag over his shoulder and held out his hand for her. His heart skip, when she instantly stood reaching out her hand to his. That's something he loved about her. She always trusted so blindly, and she always knew exactly what he wanted. "No case, Baby Girl."

"Where are we going?" she asked, still confused.

"You and I are headed to the airport," he stated.

"We're what?"

"Next item: take a spontaneous trip." He grinned at her. "I took some liberties on this one. I know you weren't specific on this item, but it's one that has been on the list for years. So I decided it had to be the next thing."

"And we are just gonna…" she looked at him. "What exactly are we gonna do?"

"We're headed to the airport. I've talked to Hotch. You and I both have the next week off. We're gonna show up at the arrival window and get on the next plane out, no matter where it's going." He pulled her in front of the elevator.

"Have fun!" Reid said from behind them as he walked by.

"Uh, thanks," Penelope answered, before looking back at Derek. "We just can't leave. And we can't go somewhere we don't know we are going to."

"Sure we can," he replied.

"But the team. What happens if they get a case? We don't even have any clothes really. Derek, we just can't take off." She looked panicked.

"Yes, we can. Hotch approved it. If they catch a case, they'll work it. They'll get a tech up, and some extra help if they need it. And isn't this the whole point of your list. This is jumping into the unknown." They exited the elevator and headed to his truck. Even with her protesting, she blindly followed him. He liked knowing she's do that. The trust in him was unbelievable.

"What about clothes? We won't have the right stuff for a vacation…. And, what If we end up somewhere like Alaska. It'll be cold."

"That's why we have our go bags, baby," he replied, looking over at her. She sure was adorable when she was frazzled.

"But that's all business stuff." She smirked triumphantly. "See, we can't just leave like that. We have to know where we are going so we can pack accordingly."

"You got panties in there, right?" he hitched his thump behind him to point at her go bag.

"Well yeah, but-"

"We'll buy what we need when we get there."

"Derek,"

He grabbed her hand squeezing it tightly. "Baby, this is going to be fine. This is the meaning of your list. Hell, this wasn't on my list, but it should have been. This is taking me out of my comfort zone too. You know I like to be in control. But, I do know we are going to be okay. You and I are always okay. And not matter what we are doing, _you_ always make it fun. In less than an hour we can be headed to some small town in no where's vile but, I know I'll have fun with you there."

XXXX

Was she really going to do this? It was so irresponsible, but it would be fun. She'd had this on her list for the last four years. She's always wanted to just pick up and go somewhere, embrace the unknown. Could she really do that?

She looked at Derek and as he turned into the airport's long term parking.

Yes. Yes, she could.

He stopped the truck and looked at her. "You ready to do this, Mama?"

She could feel the smile on her face. "Hell yeah!"

Derek grinned back at her. "Once we find out where we are going we can book a hotel, and maybe get some clothes here in the airport so we can be somewhat prepared.

He hopped out of the truck jogging to the back. "I packed some empty suitcases for us. That way when we buy things, wherever we are going, we'll have a way to bring 'em back."

"How long have you had this planed?" she asked, accusingly.

He shrugged. "When we were getting the tattoo's done, I was thinking about the next item. We're gonna have a good time, baby," he assured her with a kiss on her forehead.

She couldn't help the smile. "You're right. We are."

They made their way into the airport and up to the desk. The agent greeted them with a warm smile. "Checking in?"

"Not really," Derek answered. "We want to take a flight."

"Alright," the lady asked. "Where do you need to go?"

"Anywhere," Penelope answered, which had her receiving a stage look from the agent.

Derek went to clarify. "We want to take a spontaneous trip. Something we've always wanted to do. So we decided, today was the day. We want to book two seats on your next flight out that we can make it to the gate on time. Anywhere it's going, we don't care. We just want on the plane."

The agent looked at Derek and then back at Penelope. Her brows were knitted down, but then something changed and she smiled wide. "I think that's an amazing idea. You and your girlfriend are pretty spontaneous people. Anything is up for grabs right? Domestic, international?"

Penelope went to correct her on the _girlfriend_ remark, but Derek had already started talking.

"Anywhere. We've got our passports."

She looked at him, wondering why he hadn't corrected her when the agent spoke again.

"Alright. I got two seats available for you…" The agent continued to talk, but Penelope had tuned her out.

 _Ohemgee! This is really happening? Wow oh wow!_ She moved to her purse to retrieve her wallet when Derek held up his hand. She watched as he paid for the tickets and gave a slight wave the the agent before grabbing her hand and leading her off to security.

She felt like she was in a trance until Derek nudged her shoulder. "Isn't this awesome?"

"It's something alright," she replied. She took the ticket from Derek moving into the line for security. She hadn't even heard why they were going.

She looked down at the ticket, her eyes growing wide.

 _Aruba._


	6. March Part II

**AN: I am sorry I have been so absent. I have just been so busy. This goes out to my forever best friend. I don't know what I would do without you in my life. You make each day better than the last. Love you to the moon and back!**

 ** _Take these broken wings and learn to fly. xoxox_**

Penelope look out into the ocean, as she saw Derek in the corner of her eye putting his wet suit on. How in the hell did she agree to this? Oh, that's right. They were completing Derek's list too.

Everything _was_ going wonderfully, a real dream come true for her. Until this morning, that is.

Once they got off the plane in Aruba, they were able to get a hotel. Turns out they were there during busy season, so all that was left was a two-bedroom suite with a privet pool attached. She was still angry that Derek wouldn't let her chip in for the room. He was so old school in some ways.

 _"Oh, Derek," she said as she walked into the suite. "This is amazing."_

 _Derek looked around. "Not to shabby."_

 _Penelope went to the back door to look at the view, only to gasp. "Holy crap! Hot Stuff, there is a freaking pool! Look!" She pointed to the pool in the back._

 _Derek walked over to where she stood nodding his head up and down appreciatively. "This will definitely be fun." He turned to her. "Late night swims as we listen to the ocean. Hell yes, this is going to be awesome."_

 _"Oh, no Derek. This is way too much." She started to pace. "I know you want me to complete this list, but nowhere did it say, "we have to stay in the most expensive place in the world with a freakin' private pool" no way. I cannot let you pay for this."_

 _Derek turned to her. "You did not_ let _me pay for anything, Penelope. This is the room for us. And like I told you before, my Ma would kill me if she knew I let you pay for anything."_

 _"This is not the 1940's, Derek. It's okay for woman to pay."_

 _He moved closer to her, pulling her into his arms. "Can you just shut up and enjoy this?"_

 _"I know you want me to complete this list and are doing everything in your power for me to do so, but this is too much."_

 _"It's my list we are completing too." He pulled her back so she could look into his eyes. "Besides, after tomorrow you might rethink all of this."_

She had no idea what he had meant by that. Turns out, after checking them in, he had arranged for this little excursion. When they woke up, they'd gone to the gift shop and gotten some swimwear. He still didn't tell her what they had planned for the day, though. Only that she had to get something that can get wet.

If she'd had known. She would have found a way to book the next flight back.

"Come on, baby, it's your turn to get suited up." Derek walked over to her, pulling her up from her seat.

"No, really it's okay. I can just watch you," she said as she tried to sit back down.

"No can do." He smiled at her with a big toothy grin. "You help me, I help you." He said it like it was a done deal.

She looked out into the water again. "Yeah I know that's the point, but uh, Derek I never signed up for this."

"Actually, you did."

She turned to him. "Swimming with sharks was _never_ on my list."

"No, but doing things out of your comfort zone was."

He had her there. She looked back out to the water once more, and then to the cage that was floating next to the boat. "We are really going to do this right?"

"Yup," he said.

XXXX

Once they got into the cage Derek reached for Penelope's hand. He knew she was scared, but hell, so was he. His adrenaline was rushing through him like he'd never felt before. He'd taken on many unsubs and never felt the rush the way he was feeling now. It was like something completely new to him. He knew the cage was safe, they had watch some safety videos and followed all the instructions that were given to them, but it was still a rush like none other. Being only inches from sharks with only some metal separating them.

He watched as Penelope's hair floated through the water. He was so glad he actually got her to get into the cage with him. Even though she was scared, she looked so at home here. The water brought out her unique beauty, like a mermaid swimming through the ocean.

He looked out from the cage and his heart stopped. They're right in front of him was a shark coming directly towards them. He knew it was going to happen but knowing it and seeing it were two completely different things. Thank God he went to the bathroom before putting the wetsuit on or he would've peed his pants.

He turned to look at Penelope to make sure she was okay. She was looking directly at him. Even with the goggles on he can still see how wide her eyes were. He figured they probably matched his own eyes.

Derek looked back out of the shark who is now directly in front of them. He could easily touch the creature. It kept swimming around the cage eyeing them, as if they were to be his next meal.

Adrenaline coursed through him. A man eating shark was right there. Inches from him. He had the instant urge to make sure he stood between the shark and Penelope. No matter what was on their lists, he always wanted to keep her safe.

Which was kind of hard when there was a shark, right next to you, sizing you up.

Yep, he'd never do this again. Not with those big, razor teeth, and that beady little black eye, looking at him as if it was looking into his soul. He shuddered once more before looking at Penelope to make sure she was okay.

After about twenty minutes, they were brought back to the surface and escorted back onto the boat.

"Oh my god! That was amazing," Penelope exclaimed, as she jumped up and down with excitement.

"The first time is always the best," one of the instructor said.

"It _was_ amazing," Derek agreed as he watched Penelope continued to dance around. "And to think you didn't want to do this, right Pen?"

"If you had told me that I'd be swimming with sharks and liked it, I would have said you were crazy."

Derek smiled at her. She radiated joy right now, and he could feel it too. They swam with sharks, man eating, gonna use you as a toothpick sharks. God, he could kiss her right now.

She was so beautiful. Each day she shone more and more.

Quickly the joy he was feeling, changed. He watched as she lifted her hair and the instructor, unzipped her wetsuit.

"I got it," he said as he ran over to her, pushing the man out of the way so he could unzip her. No one was going to touch her but him.

He hated that she wore so much material with her swimsuit. He looked at her creamy skin on her back. He had tried to convince her all morning at the shop to go for the two piece, but she wouldn't budge.

That was alright. For the next thing on her list, clothes weren't an option.

XXXX

Derek grabbed towels from the bathroom, eager to get the next thing on the list checked off. He walked over to her room and knocked on her door.

"Pen, you still up?"

After a few minutes the door to her room opened. "Yeah," she said. Her hair was a little messy and her glasses askew.

"You sure?" he laughed.

"Yeah." She smiled. "I was about to get into the shower actually. We had such a fun filled day. I was trying to call Emily."

"I know," he agreed. "I still can't believe we swam with sharks."

"Right!" He watched as her smile grew wide. "Sharks, Derek! freaking sharks."

"Come on," he said grabbing her hand pulling her into the shared living room.

"What are you doing?" she asked. "It's after midnight."

"I know," he answered. He turned to her and smiled. "We are completing the next thing off your list tonight."

She cocked her head to the side. "What can we do at midnight?"

He held up the towels.

He watched as realization dawned on her. Shaking her head, she said, "Oh no. No, thank you."

"It's the perfect time, Pen." He motioned to the door. "It's completely dark out. No one will see you, and it worked out that we have our own private pool."

"You'll see me," she said, before covering her mouth with her hand.

 _Finally,_ he thought. He'd give anything to see what she'd been hiding under those clothes. Thoughts of her naked would keep him up countless nights.

He walked over to her, pulling her close but still being able to look into her eyes. "It's just me, baby girl. No one else. Just your Hot Stuff. If anyone, you'd be the safest with me."

She starred wide-eyed at him.

He shook his head and grabbed her hand to bring her outside. "Look, P. It's so dark out here, I won't be able to see anything. Especially once you're in the water." He looked back at her. "You're safe with me."

He could see her biting her lip. "I'll turn around and wait for you to get undressed."

XXXX

She watched as he turned from her, she could only see him from the dim light coming from their room. She almost passed out when she saw his shorts drop to the ground.

In one quick motion he jumped into the pool. Naked.

He was naked. Naked swimming, right in front of her. He kept his back to her. "The water is refreshing, Pen. Come on in."

She looked at the pile of his clothes on the floor and then back to him. Could she do this? It was on her list, yes, but she thought maybe he looked pasted it.

She walked closer to the edge of the pool. She couldn't see anything under the water, and it was deep enough that her breast would be submerged.

Screw it. She'd always wanted to do this. She discarded her clothes and hopped into the pool.

"Oh, wow," she said. "This feels wonderful, so free."

He turned to face her, still keeping his distance. "Not so bad right?"

"No," she smiled. "Not at all."

She heard the water rushing around her as Derek started to swim laps in the pool. She moved over to the side and watched him.

She was hoping he'd turn over onto his back and do the backstroke. Man, she'd give anything to finally see what he was packing.

She shook her head. This wasn't about that. This was about her best friend dropping everything so she could complete her list. Nothing more. Look at all the things had and helped her accomplish already. He was the epitome of a best friend.

And for that she loved him.

XXXX

 _Holy fucking shit!_

She was naked and only feet from him. His control was about to snap. He needed to do something to keep his mind off his very naked, very enticing, best friend.

So he decided to start to do laps.

Yes, laps were a good distraction. Distraction from the water surrounding her, with nothing blocking her skin from the wetness. Her plump, more than an handful size breasts that just grazed the surface.

 _Holy. Fucking. Shit!_

"Derek," she called.

He stopped doing laps and swam towards her. Making sure to keep at least three feet away

"Yeah, baby girl?"

"I just wanted to say, thank you. Thank you for all of this."

He itched to move closer, but he knew he shouldn't. "You're welcome, baby. You know I'd do anything for you."

"I've had such a good time. Not only here in Aruba, but completing the list so far. I've never gotten more than one item crossed off. You truly are amazing. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

He could make out her face from the dim light behind him. Hey eyes were so deep, caring and loving.

"Penelope," he whispered as he decided to stop fighting and started to swim towards her. He had to taste her. If he didn't he'd die.

Then to his demise he heard the phone ring.

 _What?_ He thought and she turned to look at the open back door.

"Oh, that's probably Emily. I left her a message to call so I can tell her about the sharks."

Derek guessed she was so excited to tell Emily; she didn't pay any mind to being naked. She jumped up out of the pool and ran over to the the towel throwing it around herself, before disappearing into the suite.

He'd only gotten a glimpse of her naked form as she ran past him. But hell if that wasn't enough to ignite him even more.

He dunked his head under the water before swimming to the side of the pool to pull himself up.

He saw a lot of cold showers in his future.


	7. April Part I

April: Part 1

 **AN: Hey Everyone, I know I am trying to get updates out more frequently, and it's not going as planned, but I am trying. I did not have enough time to throw all of April into this chapter. So April will be cut into two parts. This one is the set up for the item on Morgan's list and the next chapter with have Morgan and Garcia's April items actually being done. So enjoy… Let's see if any of you can guess what Garcia's April item is.**

* * *

Derek looked around the waiting room, his leg shaking with nerves. What the hell was wrong with him? Why did he put this on his list? Oh yeah, he lost his mind that's why. He looked over at Penelope who was sitting with her legs crossed reading some gossip magazine. He looked down at his watch if he moved fast he still had time to leave. He made the move to stand up, but the looked Penelope shot him, had him frozen. How could he say no to her?

He'd always done whatever she wanted no matter what it was. After coming back from Aruba, something had changed. Even for the rest of their vacation, there was something different. They'd go shopping and he'd feel it, go out to eat, or sightsee. But it was constantly there.

There had always been that sexual tension between them, but now it was at an all-time high. Plus, now that he had seen a glimpse of her body, when she got out of the pool, his body had _yet_ to cool. Every time he would walk into her office, it'd be on constant replay of her running into their hotel room. To combat that, he might have also, upped the ante… he'd caress her skin a little more, kiss her right below the ear when he was greeting her. What could he say? He wanted to make her a little "hot and bothered" too.

"Don't even think about it."

He looked over to Penelope who was looking down at her magazine. "We're here to cross this off your list. End of story. You are not leavening." She turned the page without looking up.

"I know," he murmured getting comfortable – well as comfortable as he was going to get- back in his chair.

Just then a lady wearing scrubs came out. "Mr. Morgan?" she asked.

He swallowed hard while nodding as he looked up at her.

"Janice!" Penelope exclaimed, jumping up. "I'm so glad it's you. I know he will be taken care of now."

"Oh, Pen, I didn't see you there. And of course Mr. Morgan will be taken care of." He watched as _Janice_ looked him up and down.

Penelope turned to him. "Don't worry, Hot Stuff, Janice is the best. She's the only person I go to."

"That doesn't really make me feel better, Baby Girl."

"Well it should," she laughed.

"Hot Stuff? Baby Girl?" Janice asked looking at Penelope. "Is this the Derek Morgan you are always going on about?"

Penelope turned red which made him wonder what she had been saying about him.

Janice didn't wait for a reply. "I can't believe I finally get to me _the_ Hot Stuff. I have been hearing about you for years." She turned to Penelope. "The appointment is booked for one?" she questioned. "My next appointment just cancelled I can do the couples package on you both."

"Couples package?" he asked, as he looked at Penelope who was now bright red. _What had she been telling this woman?_

"Yeah, it's everything that you ordered, but for both of you, along with a mud bath, flowed by a salt water rinse off, and a full body rub down at the end." He didn't miss the heat that flashed in her eyes when she mentioned the full body rubdown.

"What does that have to do with couples?" he questioned.

"You do everything together," she answered, in a chirpy tone.

He couldn't help the smile. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad? Soaking in a tub with Penelope… _naked._ Yeah he liked that idea. "We'll take it!"

"Perfect," she said grabbing onto Penelope's hand. Funny how Pen hadn't said a word since Janice mentioned she knew of him. "This is going to be so much fun, Pen. Now I get to hear all the stories you tell me along with his commentary too." She turned to look over her shoulder. "Right this way, _Hot Stuff."_

He grinned as he followed the two woman down a narrow hallway. They stopped in front a room with the number six on it.

"You two go in there and get changed into your robes. Once you are done, come out here and I'll take you to your privet mud bath." With that she left them.

"Baby Girl…"

"Don't, Derek," she said as she opened the door and made her way into the room. "I'm not really sure what happened just now, but if this is what's going to happen I want no talking and relaxing. Don't make me give you twenty unpaid parking ticket violations."

He healed his hand to his heart. "Ouch! You'd really do that to ya boy?"

She glared at him.

"Okay, baby," he said pulling her into his side. "But this isn't over. I need to hear more about what you tell to the lovely _Janice._ "

She moved out of his grasp and grabbed a robe that was hanging on a hook before moving behind the partition to undress. "Oh, I know it's not. I can't wait till she has you on the table with the hot wax in her hand."

All of a sudden a chill ran through him. He was having such a good time watching Penelope squirm he had forgotten why there were there in the first place… _A full body wax._

"All yours," she said as she stepped out from behind the partition.

He shook his head, not saying anything as he grabbed the other robe and undressed. Whatever. He could do this. What's a little hair being yanked out with burning wax from his body anyway?

Once he was undressed and in the robe they both made their way outside where Janice was waiting for them. "You guys all set?"

"Yes." Penelope smiled.

Janice led them into a room where there was one square bath full of mud on in the floor. "You take your robes off and hang them over here." She pointed to a rack. "Then you'll submerge yourself up to your shoulders in the organic mud. There are two hot towels to your right that you can put over your eyes. So you can relax while you soak. I'll come back and get you both in about fifteen minutes. Then you'll rinse off in our special salt water showers, before we move to waxing."

"Thanks, Janice," Penelope said. "I can explain it to Derek. No worries. See you in a jiff."

Janice smiled at them before leaving the room. Penelope turned to him and pointed at the pool. "Basically get in the tub, lean your head back on those pillows then put the hot towel over your eyes. I'll sit on the other side. Once that's over, we rinse and _you_ get to finally experience what it's like to get waxed. And not just a small wax a _full body wax,_ " she said, as she giggled.

He winced at her last words, but then realization hit him. "But first _you…"_ He pointed at her while looking her up and down. "…need to disrobe and get into the tub with me." He watched as her face went red. Then she crossed her arms in defiance.

"You first," she said pointing to the bath.

"My pleasure." He turned from her and dropped the robe and entered the mud, like it was an everyday occurrence for him to show her his backside. When he turned back to see her she was even more red.

He met her eyes, before she gave him a smirk. "You have the cutest tushy."

"Garcia, get in the mud."

"Turn around."

"Fine." He turned. After a few minutes he heard her say, "All set."

He turned and looked at her. The mud came up to right above her breasts. He instantly went hot. His blood rushing south. She looked like something out of an exotic magazine. Her hair was up in a loose bun on top her head, with ringlets falling down around her neck.

She leaned her head back on the pillow behind her and instinctively reached her hand out of the mud to grab the hot cloth. But in doing so, it made her breast come slightly out of the mud. He couldn't help the groan that escaped his mouth.

"You okay, Hot Stuff?" she asked lifting her head to look at him.

"Yeah," he said, his vice coming out sounding forging to him.

"Okay…" She cocked her head to the side clearly analyzing him. "Anyway, all you do is lean your head back and put the towel over your eyes.

"How often do you do this?" he asked still looking at her.

"Normally, I just come for the wax, but every couple of months I do the whole package. What can I say? Mama likes to be pampered." She closed her eyes and leaned back singling the conversation was over and she wanted to relax.

Relax? There was no way he was going to relax. Less than a few feet from him, sat Penelope Garcia, his baby girl, completely buck naked.

He could slowly move over to her side, seek out her hips with his hands and slowly move up her body until he reached those perfect heavy globs. His breath started to come faster as he pictured grabbing onto her hips and moving her to straddle him. He'd caress her thighs as she looked down at him eager to kiss him. He'd reach out from the mud and bring her lips closer to his. He'd finally be able to experience those lips that had tormented him for so long.

"How was the soak?"

He opened his eyes to see Janice standing next to the pool looking down at them. Had time really gone that fast?

"Perfect as always," Penelope said as she removed the cloth from her eyes and dropped it onto the side of the pool. She looked over at him. "Time to rinse off…" then she got a gleam in her eyes. "Then it's waxing."

Even the thought of waxing did nothing to cool his body. There was no way he was going to be able to get out of the mud without showing Pen _and_ Janice what he'd been thinking about.

"The shower is right through that door. Once you are done I will meet you in waxing room three, right outside."

"I know where it is," Penelope said. "Thanks Jan."

"Anytime." Janice looked back at him. Her eyes going hot as she blatantly looked below the mud line. _Not gonna happen,_ he thought. She must have gotten the picture because she turned on her heel and left.

"Umm," Penelope said. "I'm just gonna hop out first and go rinse off."

"We can do it together," he said moving closer to her.

"You're such a kidder," she laughed. "Just stay her for a few extra minutes. I'll be done fast." With that he watched in amazement as she lifted herself out of the mud.

He thought he must have died. There in front of his was a naked Penelope covered in mud, clinging to her body. He couldn't help but scan her up and down. He could see her tight nipples peeking out, the curves of her body. He glanced down to look at the apex of her thighs and almost lost it.

She quickly turned giving him the most perfect view of her backside before throwing the robe on herself.

This might have been on his list to put him out of his comfort zone, but if he got to see Penelope like this every time. He'd get waxed. Every. Damn. Day. Of. His. Life.

XXXX

 _Why did you do that?_ Penelope thought, as she quickly worked on getting the mud off of her. _There was no need to give him a full frontal of your body. Although, the mud was kind of like a cover up right? Nope! The mud did nothing to cover up your curves. What was I thinking! Frak!_

She shook her head. She knew exactly what she was thinking. She wanted to tease him. Something had changed between them since coming back from Aruba and she wanted to ignite him, just like he made it a point to ignite her whenever he was near. It was like some stupid game with him.

When they arrived back she had looked through his list and saw the full body wax. Why it was on there, she had no idea, but it was. So she called the spa and set up the appointment for him. She had no idea Janice would suggest they did it as a _couples thing_ … Well in Janice's defense she did talk about Derek as more of her "boyfriend", rather than best friend.

Although, the words never came out of her mouth she had sometimes implied it. And it wasn't like she and Derek didn't get that label all the time. And what was the likelihood that she would ever find out that Derek and her were not dating… _Stupid!_

"I should have never made the appointment, or better yet, I should have not come with him."

She finished rinsing off her body. "And those damn smirks he keeps giving me." She could almost bet he didn't even know he was doing it. The whole time in the mud bath she kept sneaking peeks at him. I mean come on. He was naked, _the Derek Morgan_ was naked in the same tub as her. She thought she was going to lose it. All she had to do was move a few feet closer to him and she could have easily straddled his lap.

She growled at herself before she grabbed a clean towel and wrapped it around her body. She sighed.

Then she thought about what was about to happen next. Oh she was going to enjoy this!

She stepped out of the room and back to where Derek was standing outside of the pool. He had one of the towels wrapped around his waist. She couldn't help but giggle. He looked so silly covered in mud.

"Oh Agent Morgan," she cooed. "Hurry up and rinse off. No time to waste. We have to get you into the room for…" she put both or her hands together and slowly pulled them apart. "Rriipp."

She felt satisfaction when his face paled.

 _AN: Sorry I couldn't get the items in this update. I am just so strapped for time. I promise I am trying to get better. What do you think Pen's item is?_


	8. April Part II

**HI Everyone! I love you all.**

 **Profilers Choice awards are not accepting votes and Comfort Zone is on the ballot. Please take a moment to go over and vote. It means a lot to us writers on here.**

 **PolHop**

* * *

 **April Part II**

Derek felt the sweat on his body as he laid on the table. This was not what he had expected. But then again, he was sure a torture chamber was not an actually room they waxed people in. As far as he was concurred though, it could have been. Instead though, he was laying on a massage table, there was soft music playing, and incense burning around him

"You ready, Hot Stuff?" Penelope asked from the other table in the room.

He glanced her way and saw she was ready for whatever was coming next.

She was laying on her back, just like him, with a towel draped over her. "Umm, I don't know if ready is the right word," he tried to joke.

"You'll be fine. It will only hurt for a second. It's not really that bad." He watched as she did a little stretch causing the towel to move with her breasts.

Great! That was all he needed right now. He could feel the start of a cubby. It wasn't his fault though. The movement she did reminded him of the perfect picture he had of her frozen in his mind as she got out of the mud. He would never forget that, as long as he lived.

"Knock Knock," Janice said as she made her way into the room followed by a huge burly guy.

 _A guy?_ Oh, hell no. There was no way he was going to let a _guy_ wax Pen. Fuck that! No one gets to see her but him…. But he really hadn't even seen her yet. Didn't matter. Hell, no!

Janice looked him up and down as she sighed. "This is Danny. We have a policy here where men can only be waxed by men." She clearly looked put out but something inside of him relaxed a little. That was until he realized _Danny_ would be waxing _him_.

Danny stepped up to him. "A bet?" he asked.

Derek was still in shock. "What?"

"A full body wax," Danny continued. "Normally, I do chest or back. Whenever it's a full body, somebody lost a bet. "He watched as Danny looked over to Penelope. "Your wife put you up to this?"

"Oh I'm no-" He heard people start to say but he quickly interrupted. "Something like that."

"I'm gonna be honest with you. This is going to suck. Especially your first time. Just grit your teeth and if you need me to stop or the wax is too hot just let me know. There are far too many times I get a guy on the table and he wants to act all macho." Danny shook his head and moved over to the wax. "We'll start with the chest."

Derek closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Alright, Pen, let's get to this. What do you want to do this time? Want to leave any hair, landing strip, triangle, heart, completely bare?"

Derek quickly turned his head to Penelope. The towel was now push over her chest and her legs spread. Stupid Janice was in the way, though for him to see anything. He groaned as he thought of Penelope and her grooming preferences.

"Wax too hot?" Danny asked. "You made a noise."

Derek ignored him as he watched Penelope look at Janice. "Hmmm," Penelope answered, "we did the strip last month so how about we go bare this month."

Right then Danny ripped off the first wax strip. " _Holy Fuck!"_ Derek yelled.

For the next half hour, no matter how hard Derek tried, his only attention was on the wax and how he was absolutely certain that with each strip Danny was pulling off he was also pulling off layers of skin and a piece of his soul.

XXXX

 _One week later_

"Back again so soon," Dante remarked as Penelope and Derek walked thought the open door. "Once you get the itch you can't stop."

"Not exactly," Penelope said, as she bounced over to Dante giving him a hug.

"No more tattoos?" he asked looking up at Derek.

"Not this time, man," Derek answered. "Pen, wants to get a piercing."

"Oh really?" Dante, his voice dropping low, said.

"Yeah," she answered. "I've always wanted one."

"I can dig it," Dante remarked. He smiled as he looked up at Derek. "Here for moral support? No piercing for you?"

"No." Derek laughed. "Not this time. I'm just here to hold her hand and tell her it's going to be okay."

She felt Derek grab her hand a squeeze. She was nervous, but excited. She always wanted to get a piercing. It will be like her own little secret.

"All right, pretty girl," Dante started walking them back to the room. Once they got inside, he turned to her. "Where are we piercing?"

At the same time, Derek and Penelope spoke. "Belly button," Derek said, while Penelope answer, "Clit."

Derek fell back against the wall in shock. "What did you just say?" He looked directly at her.

Penelope arched her brow. What the hell was his problem? "I said clit, Derek. I want to get my clit pierced. I've always wanted to. It's so secretive and sexy." She shimmied as she gave him the biggest smile she could.

"Hell fuckin' no," he bellowed as he moved to drag her out of the room. "I only agreed to ' _getting something pierced people wouldn't normally see,'_ because I thought you meant your damn belly button. No fucking way are you stripping down and getting you pleasure button pierced."

Dante burst out laughing. "Pleasure button! That's funny as hell. Man, you two fight like a damn married couple. It was just like this last time." Dante moved over to his station. "Do you know what jewelry do you want?"

"She is _not_ getting her clit pierced," Derek growled.

"Yes I am," Penelope protested. "You can either sit your big ole alpha ass down and hold my hand while I get the piercing done that I have _always_ wanted to get done or you can walk your big stupid head out of this room and go wait in the lobby," she said through clenched teeth. Damn him for trying to make her feel bad for doing something this has always wanted to do. She was not leaving her without her piercing. To hell with him!

She turned to Dante. "You know I've always wanted to get my nipples pierced too. Maybe we'll do that as well."

Dante laughed harder. "I think I've decided I want you two in my shop every day. The comic relief sure would go a long way."

"Shut up, Dante," Derek said turning to Penelope. "You're not dropping your panties and letting this asshole fucking see your pussy. No fuckin' way!"

"Wow," Dante remarked. "You make it sound like I'm _not_ a professional. Fuck off Derek. I do these things all the time. I'm noting but respectful."

"I know that," Derek said looking at his longtime friend.

"Obviously, you don't," Dante snorted. "And you might as well forget it. I've only met her once before and you and I _both_ know she is not going to back down. So just sit down and shut up or leave."

Derek opened his mouth to say something but Penelope stopped him. "This means a lot to me. I would really like it if you hold my hand, but if this is too much for you I understand and I'll see you back in the car."

She watched as Derek took a deep breath. "I do _not_ want anyone seeing you like that, baby girl."

"Why, Derek?" she asked. "He's not the first guy to see me naked and won't be the last."

Derek growled.

"Wrong thing to say, pretty girl," Dante laughed.

Penelope signed. "Derek, I really want to do this. Will you hold my hand?"

Derek's eyes grew darker as she watched him. "Fine," he growled. He looked at Dante. "Do not keep your eyes on her pussy. Only look when you have to and if I think you are looking to _look_ I will take your tattoo needle and stab you in the eye."

"Tell me how you really feel, Derek." Dante moved to the book of piercing jewels they offered and handed it to Penelope. "One of these days I'm gonna deck you and it's going to feel incredible."

"No you won't," Penelope said. "You will do no such thing. Derek just gets hot headed. He doesn't mean it."

"He gets hot headed because _you're_ involved," he said as he pointed at the book in her hand. "What piercing do you want?

She could see Derek lightly pacing behind her. He was taking this way too seriously. It's not really that big of a deal. It'll be a few minutes and then, bam, everything will be done. She looked at the book in her hand. He really needed to relax a little. She scanned the items and then fell upon the one she wanted. "This one," she looked at Dante.

Dante looked over her shoulder. "All right, pretty girl." He smiled. "Take off everything from the waist down and sit on the table. Have you ever gotten waxed before? You're going to sit with your legs in the butterfly position just like you would to get waxed."

She heard Derek growl. "Sure thing, Dante."

She stripped everything off and sat on the table. She kept the towel that was on the seat across her lap. "Derek knows all about getting waxed, Dante."

"Oh does he know?" Dante looked at Derek for a brief second before moving back to his work bench to get everything ready.

"Yeah. Last week he got the full spa experience. Including a …. Get this…. a _Full body wax."_

Dante laughed.

"Shut up, asshole." Derek said. "It also came with a full body massage.

Dante couldn't help but laugh more. "So you got your twig and berries waxed? How the hell did that feel?"

Derek grimaced. "Let me tell you it was a regular walk in the fuckin' park."

Penelope laughed. "You should have heard him. It made _my_ waxing seem like a piece of cake. I was laughing so hard."

"Whatever," he said. "I do like the smooth feeling and the massage after almost… _almost_ made it worth it."

"So you will do it again?" Penelope asked hopeful.

"Not on your life."

"You ready, pretty girl?" Dante asked as he wheeled over to her.

"I guess." She grabbed onto Derek's hand. "Just keep looking at me, please?"

"Okay, Baby Girl. I'd do anything for you," Derek answered.

"Alright, Penelope. Take a deep breath. One… Two… Three." Dante pierced her clit.

"Ahhh," she said. "That feckin' hurt. Ow ow ow ow ow," Penelope cried as tears fell down her cheeks.

"It's okay. Just breath," Derek said.

"He's right, pretty girl. It's all over. I just gotta put the gem in now," Dante said.

"What did you pick?" Derek asked.

She noticed he was sweating. He probably was fighting not to look down at it. He really was her hero. "I got a Moonstone gem. You know, 'cause it's your birthstone."

She watched as his eyes went wide as he took a sharp intake of breath. She didn't blame him as he turned his head to look down between her thighs.

* * *

 _Please go vote for your favorite writers and stories. I'm excited to write the next chapter of this. Do you guys have an idea what it might be?_


	9. May

**AN: Happy Valentine's Day my lovelies! I hope your day is filled with lots of love… Even though I don't participate in V-Day (commercial Holiday and such) I want everyone to feel loved today! Thanks why I put everything I was doing aside and got this out!**

 **Please, if you are loving this story. Vote for it on the Profilers Choice Awards page. They are not getting as much volume. And us authors appreciate the time it took for you to go vote.**

 **Thanks. And have a great day!**

 **Heads up this one is a little more graphic.**

* * *

May

Derek walked into Penelope's office eager to get to work on their next item on the lists. So far, they had been kicking butt and taking names. Although, he had to admit some items were much harder than others. Every time he looked at his baby girl, he had to stifle a groan. Knowing that under her clothes, she had a certain gem, in a very strategic place, nearly made him lose control. Add on the gem being his birth stone? It nearly killed him.

In a weird way, it was as if the gem marked her as his. His claim.

Ever since the start of this comfort zone list, something had changed between them. There had always been a spark between them, but now it was as if they fully recognized it.

He knew by the end of this year; they were finally going to cross that line. Hell, it almost happened a few times already. He could bet his next paycheck, that by the time January first rolled around they'd be _very_ much together.

"How ya doing, pretty mama?" he asked walking into her office.

"Ahh, if it isn't my night and shining armor. What can I do ya for, Hot Stuff?" she purred as she turned from her computer so face him.

"Oh, baby, you can do _me_ for free," he answered. He walked over to her desk and perched himself on top.

"Don't tempt me." She smiled at him.

"So it's May. Do we want to get to work on the next items on the list?" he asked picking up a troll from her desk and playing with it.

Penelope turned back to her computer, not looking at him. He knew something was up. He cocked his head to the side and stared at her. He put the troll down.

"Penelope?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said not looking at him. "About that."

"Yeah, what about that?"

Penelope turned to him. "So I didn't think you'd want to do the next item I have on the list. So, I booked it myself."

At first he was taken aback. He couldn't help the hurt that washed over him. This was their thing and no matter what the item was. They were in this together.

"Pen, you know I'd do anything for you. Why are you gonna shut me out of this?"

"I'm not shutting you out. It's just, I don't know. It'll be weird to have you there."

"Garcia, I watched you get your clit pierced, do you really think anything-"

"You did what?"

Derek and Penelope both turned to see Reid standing at the doorway. His eyes as wide.

"Uhhh," Penelope tried to back track.

Derek couldn't help but laugh. Really of all the people that could have walked by, it was their innocent genius. "It's a grown-up thing, kid. Don't worry about it."

"He's not a kid," Penelope argued.

"Okay, fine." Derek turned to Reid. "Pen and I are completing a sexy bucket list that included hot wax and piercings. I was fortunate enough to watch her get her clit pierced. Guy even let me –"

Reid turned bright red. "I do not need to know what you two do in your spare time." He ran in handed Penelope some papers. "Hotch wants some info on this." And ran out.

"Why did you do that?" Penelope asked through gritted teeth.

"He asked," Derek answered. "Now. Stop holding out on me. What do _we_ have planned?"

She took a few moments staring at him before sighing and opening he purse. She handed him a business card. "The workshop starts at 7:00 tonight."

He looked down at the card.

 _Learn how to please your partner with a sexy STRIP TEASE!_

XXXX

Penelope paced in the waiting room right off the studio. She had gotten a message from Derek stating that he'd be there and she was not doing this alone.

This was so stupid. It was pretty much baiting him now. Yeah, their relationship had changed but no one would make the extra push. She was going to force his hand a little now. Mister dominate alpha was probably not going to like her stripping in front of a group of people. Especially with what she had on under she clothes.

Not if the reaction with Dante was to be true. Poor guy. Every time they showed up to his studio, Derek threatened Dante with even more pain.

How in the hell was Derek going to be able to handle this?

But, it's going to work out for her. She only put this on her list years ago to make her feel sexy. A part of her regretted it, but then again… alpha Derek was such a turn on.

The door chimed and she looked up so see Derek walking in wearing workout clothes with his workout bag in hand. "Uhh, Hot Stuff," she said. "This is a _sexy_ class not a workout and run a mile class." She pointed to his outfit. "What's with the getup?"

Derek looked down at this clothes. "What did you want me to show up here wearing a Speedo?"

She closed her eyes and moaned. "Why, yes. Yes, that is exactly what I want you in."

Derek laughed. "You are such a naughty girl. And who are you to talk? You're wearing leggings and an oversized shirt."

"Ahh but it's what's under the shirt that counts." She winked at him.

She watched as his eyes go wide, before turning and heading into the studio.

"Welcome everyone!" The instructor said. "I know a lot of people take these types of classes for a workout, but here we want you to feel empowered and sexy for your partners and yourself. This is about you loving your body. In a way, it's like making love to yourself, and sharing that with your partner. A special show they get to watch just for them."

"Isn't this exciting?" Penelope whispered into his ear.

XXXX

Derek looked around. There were tons of people here, woman and men alike. Who would have thought men would be into this thing too? But then again, he was here too so he had no room to talk. "Yeah, Baby Girl, it is." He tried to sound as sincere as he could.

"Look at all the people. This is gonna be so much fun." He watched as she bounded up and down with excitement.

 _Oh, shit!_ The way her chest was moving he didn't think she was wearing a bra, or if she was it wasn't one for support.

 _FUCK!_

Out of the corner of his eyes he could see some men looking directly at Penelope's chest.

He glared at them.

 _Back off, assholes! She's mine._

They must have gotten the message, because slowly they turned around.

"Now this is a completely judgement free zone. All we want is to help you feel sexy and empowered. That's all everyone wants here. No one is better than anyone else. We're know for our discreet atmosphere and our gender open classes. That being said if you ever feel uncomfortable at any time because of another person just let myself or one of the instructors know," the announcer said from the stage.

It wasn't a tall stage. Maybe only a foot, foot and a half high. On the stage, there was a chair and box. Nothing too exciting. Derek really didn't get what the big deal was.

"Alright," the instructor started again. "First I'm going to bring one of my staff on stage to show you what the class is about. Now, keep in mind Lilly, had been doing this for years. No one here expects you to do it exactly like her. This is just an example so you can get an idea of what type of workshop you signed up for."

With that Lilly, well her presumed it was Lilly, walked on stage. The lights dropped and sultry music started to play. He could feel the bass rocking through his body as color spot lights followed Lilly to the chair.

He knew he should have been expecting it. I mean, he was here to learn how to do a strip tease, but this was more than that. She was practically fucking herself on stage… Oh and then to his surprise, he finally found out what was in that box. There were props that could be used. Right now, Lilly had a feather boa wrapped around her naked chest.

Derek knew this was on Penelope's comfort zone list. He read it there. But he _did not_ expect this. No, this went beyond a quick strip tease to please your partner. This was….

 _What the hell did he and Penelope sign up for?_

"Wasn't that amazing?" the instructor said. Hoots, hollers, and whistles where the answer.

"Wow, Hot stuff," Penelope turned to him and said, "is it hot in here or is it just me?"

Before he could answer the instructor called for everyone's attention. "Can I get a volunteer?"

He didn't know what happened. One second Penelope was standing right next to him. The next she was on stage.

 _How in the HELL?_

"And what's your name, sweetie?" the instructor asked.

Penelope's cheeks went red as she answered. "I'm Penelope."

"Oh," the instructor remarked. "Penelope is a sexy name. Don't you agree audience?"

More yells filled the room. Derek couldn't ignore the fact that one of the guys from before that was blatantly staring at _his_ Penelope's chest, started screaming, "Take it off, Penelope!"

He was going to murder that guy.

"Alright, is this your first time?'

"Yes," Penelope answered. "But I'm sexy. I can do this!"

"Hell yes you are," that same asshole yelled.

Penelope blushed even more on stage.

"Okay, so how about we do this. First we are going to bring down the house lights and turn up the music. Let the rhythm flow through you get a feel for it. When you feel like your body is in charge, not your mind, take off your top. And if you're still feeling it we can continue or we can pull back and work form there. Okay?"

"Alright."

The house lights went down and the music started to play. Derek was in a tranced. Penelope started moving her body, like she was a born dancer. Lilly was good, he didn't dispute that, but what Penelope offered was so much more.

She swayed to the music. Turning around so her back was to the audience she looked over her shoulder and grabbed the sides of her top and slowly pulled it over her head. Her long blond curls bouncing on her back, falling back into place once the top was removed.

Derek was about to lose control. Thank god her wore his compression pants or _everyone_ in the room would see how she tuned him on.

"You're a natural!" the instructor yelled over the music.

Penelope smiled as she continued to move to the rhythm. With her back still towards the audience she bent at her waist and slowly started to remove her leggings.

 _No! it was only supposed to be the top! Not the pants! NO ONE gets to see her like that but me!_

"Take it off," the fucktwat yelled again.

This was too much for Derek. The sight of her on stage was snapping his control, but then add on all these people stating at _his_ baby girl... Fuck this. He went to make his way onto the stage when, Penelope finally turned around.

He froze.

She was wearing some once piece contraption that crossed over her body barely covering her. There was the smallest- and he meant smallest- triangle that just barely covered her slit. There was _way_ more flesh than material there and, he could swear the pieces of fabric that barely covered her nipples were larger than the one covering her pussy.

It was like she was there dancing only for him. Her eyes never left his. She was showcasing the love she had for her body and him. It was beyond sexy.

He needed to touch her, kiss her, make love to her. She was his and if anyone challenged him, he'd kill them.

"Penelope! We want more, take it off. Show us your pussy!"

Derek snapped out of his daze. That's right, they were not alone somewhere. And that fucking dickward was now making his way closer to the stage. Closer to _his_ girl.

"Fuck this!" Derek parted the people in front of him and jumped onto the stage shielding her body from the view of the crowd.

He reached down and grabbed her clothes and threw Penelope over his shoulder.

"Has anyone ever told you, you have to share?" the annoying guy asked.

Derek was done. He jumped off the stage put Penelope onto the ground. Grabbed her shirt and put it on her. The next second he turned and was face to face with the dickwad himself. He couldn't stop himself, he decked him right in the face.

"Fuck you! You don't get to look at her!" Derek growled.

"Piss off man!" the guy who was now holding his nose shouted.

Derek didn't care. He turned back to Penelope who was glaring at him. Fine, if she wanted to play that game. He didn't care. He once again threw her over his shoulder and left the building.

No fucking way in hell was he going to let other people stare at what was _his_. Not while she was doing a strip tease. Those would now only be for him and him only.

"Derek! Put me down! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"No," he said as he swatted her ass.

"Did you just spank me?"

"Yes," he said as he did it again.

"Spank me one more time, Morgan, and I _will_ make your life a living hell," she snarled.

"And watching you in there didn't just do that? Come on Penelope _everyone_ practically saw you fucking naked. "

"Yeah! You big lug. That's the point of a strip tease class," she answered.

"For someone who has never done that before, you sure as hell were a fucking pro. I'm pretty sure that asshole came in his pants when you tuned around," Derek said, putting her down and trapping her with his arms on either side as he pushed her up against his car.

"Do you really think so?" she asked eagerly. "I was trying to be as sexy as I could be."

"Are you kidding me right now? You wanted that asshole to jizz in his pants. Have you lost it?"

He saw the hurt flash across her eyes. "Yes, Derek. I wanted to feel sexy. You don't know what it's like to _not_ feel sexy. I put this on my list years ago. I, me, chubby, Penelope Garcia wanted for once feel super sexy. Thanks for taking that feeling and stomping on it!" She tried to move out of his grasp but he wouldn't let her.

"You're joking? You're the sexiest person I know! I have to will my chubby to go down every. Single. Time. You are close to me. Especial now that I know your fucking clit is pierced."

"You don't believe that!" she yelled.

"I don't?" He glared at her. "You think I'm not seconds from snapping at any moment?"

He reached down and pulled the top off of her exposing the outfit, if you could even call it that, once again. "Seeing you like this… Fuck. This should only be for me."

He bent down and crushed his lips to her. Giving her no mercy, he plundered her mouth, finally being able to taste his woman. He couldn't wait any longer. He needed to feel all of her. He moved his hands to the thin straps holding up the outfit and yanked.

She was completely exposed from the waist up. And the only reason why the whole thing didn't fall to the floor was because his body stopped the rest from falling.

"Derek," she moaned.

"That's it, baby girl, say my name," he said, as he moved his lips toward her chest.

He could feel the hard peek against his chin. His mouth watered in anticipation. He was just about to devour her nipple when they heard a throat clearing.

"Excuse me."

Derek groaned as he looked to where the voice had come from. There right next to him was a uniformed police officer.

Fuck!

He tried to shield Penelope the best he could but the damage was already done. The officer's flashlight was shining right on Penelope exposed body. "Ma'am you need to cover up."

Penelope squeaked and dove for her top. Once she was safely under it, Derek moved to the side before handing Penelope her leggings. "Put them on," he said through clenched teeth.

Derek tuned to the officer. "What can I help you with?"

"We were called her about a disturbance. We got word there was a fight, but interesting enough, I also see indecent exposure," the office remarked, with a deadpan expression.

"There's been a misunderstanding, that's all," Derek said. "You're a good-looking fella, I'm sure you get a bunch of the ladies."

The officer raised his eyebrow.

"What the hell are you doing, Derek?" Penelope asked, annoyance in her tone.

"Wait, that came out wrong. My girl here," He cocked his head toward Penelope. "That guy in there was saying some vulgar things to her."

"You mean during the strip tease workshop?"

"Yeah, well," Derek could feel his face heat. "I was defending her. "

"And to defend her, you decided to bring her out to the parking lot and decide to be intimate with her, in public place?"

"Oh god!" Penelope cried.

"It's not what it looks like I promise," Derek tried again. "We work at the BAU for the FBI and-"

"I'm sure. Just like I'm the queen of England," the officer remarked.

"No really," Penelope said. "He's telling the truth. We work for the FBI."

"I've heard it all before. Where are your credentials?" The officer asked.

Penelope looked at Derek. "I left mine at home for the class."

Derek looked down, the bag he had brought with him was missing. "My workout bag, which is still inside has my badge."

"Tell it to the judge," he said. "I'm taking you both in. You," he pointed at Derek. "For inciting violence. And you for indecent exposure. If you really are FBI, like you claim to be, you _both_ should know better than this."

XXXX

Ten minutes later Derek and Penelope were both sitting in the back of the squad car. The officer was able to get Derek's stuff from the building and did indeed see his FBI badge but that didn't stop the officer from bringing them both in. Even with Derek's badge, they didn't have Penelope's. However, the officer was lenient he let them both stay in the back of his car and didn't cuff either of them.

Penelope looked out the window and started historically laughing.

Derek turned to her, his face hard as stone. "Why are you laughing, Garcia? This is a huge deal we can both get fired for this."

She tried to stop laughing. "No I know it is, Derek." She let out another laugh. "It just that, we can now cross off one of your items on your list now, too."

Derek just stared at her.

"You know, do something that Hotch would have to bail us out for."

The corner of Derek's mouth rose. "I meant something work related, not getting arrested."

"Hey but it still works. You get to cross this off your list like I get to cross strip tease."

"You better cross that off. We are _not_ doing this again. Not unless it a private showing." He waggled his eyebrows at her.

"See, we can always find the good in everything," Penelope said as she turned to look out the window again before she started to laugh.

Two hours later Hotch was walking both of them out of the precinct. Penelope walked behind Derek trying to keep from laughing. As the night when on, she laughed more and more. This turned out to be absolutely ridiculous. Something that could truly only happen to them.

When they made it to Hotch's truck he finally spoke. "You two are lucky. I was with Rossi when you called me and he was able to cash in a few favors. No one is ever going to know this ever happened."

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you, " Penelope said form the backseat.

"Don't thank me yet, Garcia. You _both_ are going to be waist deep in paperwork for the next month," Hotch finished.

"We understand," Derek said. "We really appreciate you helping us." Penelope could see Derek's smirk in the mirror. As the time went on, and they knew they were going to be okay, the incident became more funny.

"Don't thank me, " Hotch remarked. "Thank Rossi. He's the one you need to thank for your jobs. And, just a heads up. I'm pretty sure he will never let you live this down."

"Understood," Derek said.

After a few minutes Penelope spoke up from her seat. "Ummm, do umm, you guys…uhh know about the outfit?"

Hotch looked into the review mirror at her. "What do you think Rossi's not gonna let you live down?"


	10. June: Part I

**AN: Hello everyone! I hope you are having a wonderful day and an even better week. Keep being a beautiful star!**

 **This chapter turned out to be longer than I thought so June will be two chapters.**

 **Love all,**

 **PolHop**

* * *

 **June: Part I**

Derek looked at the building in utter annoyance. Why he agreed to this he had no idea. He turned to Penelope who had a gallop in her step as she made her was towards the front door. Not much had changed since Hotch had bailed them out last month. Him and Penelope still we not together, but that wasn't for lack of trying on his part. They unfortunately ended up with a case that took him away the following day. They only arrived back home two days ago, and when he went to see Penelope, with every hope to rekindle what they had started that night outside the strip tease class, she was in a rush to get out of there. On her way past him, she shoved a piece of paper in his hand informing them they were all set for this month's item. That lead him to right now.

"I can't believe this was on your list," he said, shaking his head. The things he would do for her.

"Really? _This_ is what you can't believe is on the list?" She shrugged. "I thought this wouldn't surprise you after the clit piercing."

He growled. "We are not talking about that right now." It would be far too embarrassing to have a hard on during this next item.

"Suit yourself," Penelope said as she skipped into the building.

Derek followed behind, albite not very willingly. She was right though, this being on her list shouldn't have surprised him. Nothing should surprise him now when it came to Penelope.

He watched as Penelope made her way to the front desk. "Hi," she said cheerfully. "We are here for the Nude Body Art."

Derek shook his head after hearing the words. How did she get him to agree to this?

"Oh, you must be Penelope," the receptionist said. "And you must be Derek."

"That's us," Derek mumbled.

"You're the last two to arrive. I just need you to sign some waivers and the we can get you set up. You'll meet the painter and the photographer in a few minutes. They already took the others back." The receptionist handed them both some papers for them to fill out.

Derek glanced at the paperwork and then back at Penelope. "I thought this was just a painting why do we need to sign a waiver for a photographer?"

"They're the ones who take the finished photo," Penelope said not looking up from her documents.

"Like a group photo?" Derek asked. That seemed kind of weird to him, but it's art. What did he know?

"No, silly boy, the finished product." Penelope signed her forms and handed them back to the receptionist.

Derek stared at her, a confused looked marring his features. "Why would they take a photo of the painting someone created? That sounds kinda redundant. They can just use the actual canvas to display the piece," Derek grumbled.

"What canvas?" Penelope asked.

"The one the person paints. You know, you and I sit somewhere with a cloth draped over our _sexy bits_ …" He winked at her. "… then people paint us like with oils or some shit. Or like one of their _French girls._ "

Derek watched as Penelope did her best to hide her laughter. "Uhh, hot stuff, that's a nude portrait class, or the _Titanic_."

"Yeah, I know. That's what we are here for," he remarked looking at her like she had lost her mind.

"We are doing _Performance_ art, Derek. Not a nude portrait."

He cocked his head to the side. "Isn't that what this is?"

"No, sweetie," Penelope said as she reached out to pat his arm. "Remember a couple of months back I showed you the video of the paintings that were actually people? It started as a still photo, but then the people in the photo moved apart and the painting fell apart."

"The people that were on top of each other? The ones that when combined the formed a solid photo?" He panicked.

"That's exactly it! I've only ever seen it done with animals, I'm excited. Sometimes it takes four or five people to make one photo."

"Jesus Christ, Penelope, are you kidding me right now?" Derek asked.

"Uhh, no I'm not kidding you. I've always wanted to do this. They can use any body type. I think it's so fascinating, they paint what they need on you then fill in the rest with black so you blend into the background. No one will even know it's you, or that it's nude body art until you move."

"Hell no. We are not getting naked and climbing all over strangers while some person paints on us. Hell fucking no, Garcia." Derek stomped his foot like a child. He didn't care he was being unreasonable. He was already on edge when it came to Penelope, and watching her crawl all over someone else naked would be his snapping point.

"Fine," she said. "There's the door. I'll see you in a few hours."

"No. You're not doing this either," Derek announced.

"Yes, I am!" Penelope growled.

"Ahh, you must be Penelope?" a young lady said making her way over to them. "I'm Sandy, I'll be the photographer for tonight. Do you guys have any questions?"

"Yeah, I have one." Derek said. "Where the hell is the exit?"

Penelope shot him a glare. "Ignore him. He's just a little nervous. Can you go over some of the basics with us?"

"She doesn't need to, Pen. We're leaving," Derek protested.

"Just hear her out."

Derek grumbled as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Fine."

"No worries," Sandy said. "This happens sometimes with first timers. Basically, we decided what painting we want opt complete. We then choose the number of people needed, and our talented painters get to work positioning you. Once you're in position they paint you. This all extremely professional. Our artists work with the upmost respect."

"Why can't they just paint over your clothes?" Derek asked

"It takes away from the reality of the photo in the end. Trust me, I've been doing this a long time," Sandy remarked.

"This sounds awesome." Penelope turned to Derek. "Please do this with me. I don't want to do it on my own, but if I have to I will."

Derek felt his blood boil. On one hand, he wanted to bolt out of there, but on the other he wanted to help people complete her list. No matter what was one it. Taking a deep breath, he turned towards her. "I'll do anything for you, baby, you know I will."

"Yay!" she squealed.

Sandy smiled as she motioned to the closed door behind her. "Right this way."

"Thank you," Penelope said, happily.

Derek felt his palms become sweaty as he followed the two into the room. This was well beyond his own comfort zone. This should be a twofer with the lists.

"These are our last two models for tonight," Sandy said greeting the room. "Please welcome, Penelope and Derek. It's their first time. "

"Oh, I want to be tangled with him," one of the woman said.

"Me too," another concurred.

"Oh Sandy," a girl with cropped brown hair said as she made her way over to them. "These two will be perfect for _the frog_."

Sandy smiled. "That's exactly what I thought."

Derek turned to Sandy. "What frog?"

The girl with brown hair spoke up. "It's one of the pieces we are doing tonight. But this one only takes two people. Your body types will be perfect for it. I'm Mac by the way." She held out her hand.

"Mac, as in Mac McCarthy?" Penelope asked.

"That's the exact one," Sandy announced.

"Oh- Em-Gee!" Penelope squealed. "Hot Stuff, the video I showed you. She was the one that painted those people." Penelope turned to Mac. "You're so talented."

"Thanks," she said. "Now let's get you two undressed and in position."

"Right here," Derek asked, as panic seeped through him.

"No," Mac laughed. "We will be working in the smaller studio."

"Oh goodie," Penelope exclaimed.

They made their way into the smaller studio that was just off of the main room they were just in. There was a black canvas on one wall and a cushion in the middle of the floor. The paints were all around the work area. This didn't look like fun at all if you asked him. Taking a deep breath Derek turned to Penelope. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes, Hot stuff, I really do."

"Alright, baby girl, anything for you."

"Perfect," Mac said. "Now I'll need you both to get undressed. There are two towels that you can cover yourselves with until you get position."

Penelope nodded as she made her way behind the screen on the other side of the room to disrobe. Derek watched as Mac looked him up and down. He couldn't find it in himself to move. "Umm," he said.

"I get it," Mac remarked. "The first time I painted my girlfriend it was in a room full of people. I get what you're going through. I promise, this will be fun. And it will just be me or Sandy in here. Plus, you and your girlfriend will love the outcome and the experience will last a lifetime."

"You can tell I'm that nervous?" Derek asked. As soon as the words were out of his mouth he felt stupid. Of course, she could.

"It's written all over your face," she said. "Now go get changed so we can start this. It gets easier after a few minutes."

Five minutes later Derek and Penelope stood in front of Mac, with only a towel around them. Derek did his best not to look over at Penelope. The last thing he needed was a stiffy.

"Okay, I think I have worked out the positioning," Mac announced. "Derek I'm going to have you sit on the cushion and Penelope sit onto of your lap. You'll be the anchor."

"On top his lap?" Penelope squeaked "Umm…"

Derek smiled. _Finally,_ she was getting a little uncomfortable. _Finally!_ but he quite liked the idea of her sitting on his lap.

"Yeah, I want you to face me, though. I'm going to use your breasts as the eyes," Mac started turning to her drawing.

"Nope," Derek announced. "No one is gonna get a picture of her breasts even if they do have paint on them."

"Umm, I kinda agree with that-" Penelope started to say.

"No one will see them," Mac interrupted. "I'm going to have Derek's hands over your breasts to help give the eyes demission. You are basically going to be sitting reverse cowgirl on him. He is then going to place both of his hands on your breasts to shield them. I'll then have him throw his legs over yours and have him place his feet right in front of your vagina. That way, that part of you will be covered as well. His legs will then become the "mouth" of the frog, all while keeping you covered."

"Uhh," Penelope stammered.

Derek felt, for the first time, since being in the building, excitement course through him. Hell yeah he wanted to hold Penelope's breasts and feel their heaviness as he would lightly stroke them. It was also a huge bonus that he got to place his legs around her, his body being so close to her intimate areas. _Hell. Fucking. Yeah!_

"I promise it will work out, Penelope. Let's get you both in position," Mac said.

Derek smiled. "Come on, Pen, this is _exactly_ what you wanted." And what he wanted now. He grabbed her hand and brought her over to the cushion. In one fast moment, he removed his towel sat down, he then grabbed onto Penelope's hips turning her away from him. He threw her towel across the room, before picking her up and placing him right on top of his member. Did he care he was hard? Nope. Not this time. If she insisted on torturing him with this item on her list, well then, he was gonna be damn sure to let her feel _exactly_ what she did to him. _Pay back was a bitch after all._

Once she was sitting on him, he threw his legs over hers and scooted the heal of his foot all the way to her pussy. _Shit!_ She was so warm.

He couldn't help his smile when he heard a faint moan, come from deep inside Penelope's throat. Quickly, he then moved both of his hands onto of her breasts. She was now covered from everyone's view all while being so wrapped up in his body he didn't know where she began and he ended.

 _Fuck! Her tits are beyond perfect!_ He thought as he lightly squeezed them.

They were everything he ever wanted. Their heaviness was far more than a handful. But they were perfect for him. He couldn't help himself. He took his left hand and moved his fingers so he could tweak her nipple. They were so hard, they could cut glass.

"Derek," Penelope whimpered.

"Wow," Mac said. "Normally getting into positions take a lot longer than that. I definitely like the take charge kind of guy." Mac laughed as she shook her head. "Alright, Derek, your elbows need to be glued to Penelope's sides. Don't move them. It's going to help with the body of the frog."

"Got it," he said as he brought his elbows down, placing them on Penelope's sides.

"Now, Penelope I need you to lean your head back. Rest it on Derek's shoulder."

"Okay," Penelope squeaked.

He knew it was wrong, but he loved the fact she was so affected by him.

"Derek, you're going to place your head in the crook of her neck. And Penelope you are now going to bring your arms onto of Derek's head." They both did as Mac asked. "Perfect. Just like that," she said.

Derek heard Penelope groan again.

"Alright, now the fun part begins," Mac announced.

Derek couldn't agree more. He felt like her was in heaven. He couldn't help it when he snaked his tongue out to taste Penelope's neck. It only egged him on more when he was rewarded with a whimper.

"God, Baby Girl," he said.

"Shit," Mac remarked. "I'll be right back. I forgot something. Don't worry no one but me or Sandy will come into this room. You two just relax. I'll be right back."

Derek heard the door close before he went in for the kill on Penelope's neck. Sucking and biting, he was relentless.

"Derek," she moaned.

"Baby, all I gotta do is lift you a little and I can slide right into you," he whispered while he twerked her nipple.

"Please," she begged.

He used the heal of his foot to rub against her pussy. "I want to feel you wrapped around me. I want you so bad, Pen."

"Me too, Me too."

"Mine," he demanded.

"Yours," she replied.

"Sorry about that," Mac's voiced bellowed into the room.

"Nooo," Penelope whispered.

"How are you guys feeling? Any discomfort?" Mac asked.

 _Not that you can do anything about,_ Derek thought. This was going to be one hell of a few hours. "No, I'm okay, What about you, Pen?"

"Umm, I'm good." Derek could hear the need in her voice. _Thank god_ he wasn't the only one going to suffer.

"Okay, you'll be in this position for a couple of hours. I'm gonna do the outline first just in case one of you has to move," Mac announced.

"I won't be getting up. I can promise you that," Derek groaned.

"I'm sure you won't," Mac joked.

XXXX

Three hours and a shower later Penelope was holding a printed out copy of their Performance art photo. Derek had to admit: it really did look like a life size frog. And even if you were looking really close you couldn't tell there were two nude people in it. _Thank God!_ He didn't want to have to explain to his mother the next time she came down, why he had a _Performance_ art photo with his junk hanging out hung in his living room.

 _Hmm, better yet, I'm hanging it in the bedroom. That way I can look at it and imagine Penelope's naked body onto of mine._

Thinking of that, he turned towards Penelope. It was downright torture to have her so close to him. All he had to do was move a centimeter and he would finally feel her incased around him. He couldn't stifle his groan.

"Penelope," he said. She wouldn't look at him, so he said her name again. "Penelope, look at me."

When she finally turned toward him, he saw the fire in her eyes that he knew matched his own. "I'm taking you to my place," he said, no question about it. He wanted to make sure, she knew she was not getting away from him this time.

"Uhh, okay," she said. "I don't have any of my night stuff though."

He smiled wickedly at her. "I know. But for what I have planned you won't need them."

He loved to watch her blush.

"And what do you have planned?" she asked.

He winked at her. "Oh, I've got a lot planned. But first we are marking my June item off the list."

"And what's that?" she asked.

Instead on answering her. He gave her a smile that he knew would melt her panties right off.

* * *

 _AN: So many updates from me. So, the next chapter… Derek's item isn't really out of his comfort zone… more like them finally getting to together, lol. Hopefully I'll be able to work a good CZ into it. I do have an idea for it. So what did you think of this?_


	11. June: Part II

**AN: I AM SO ANGRY! A suggested video to me was a compile of all Derek's scenes in his return episode and like an idiot I watch it. WHAT GARBAGE! Penelope and Derek clearly are not friends anymore. A** ** _best friend_** **won't need to ask "how is Hank?" With a reply from Derek explaining how he is walking now... they freaking acted like acquaintances and** ** _not_** **best friends. The show really did a injustice in their friendship. What absolute BULL SHIT! Fine- don't have them together, but still keep their friendship intact. Complete bullshit! NORMALLY, when this stuff happens I stop writing, that's how angry I get. I am going to try. Try with all my might for that not to happen. It just might be a few days now... STUPID FUCKING CREATORS OF THE SHOW! I am so pissed. What CRAP!**

 **Thankfully, I wrote this update last night BEFORE I watched it.**

* * *

June: Part II

Penelope watched as Derek eyed her from the driver's side of his SUV. The heat in his eyes was undeniable. Every time he growled even a little, she felt a wave of wetness wash through her. Clamping her legs together she did the best she could to tamp down her desire. The scene they had just left in the art studio had all of her nerve endings on fire. Feeling Derek's erections rub against her was enough to undo her. Add in his subtle nips along her neck and she was done for. Just a brush of his fingertips would set her on fire right now.

"Tonight, we cross off my item," he said turning into his driveway.

She nodded, not trusting her voice. What was she going to say to that? Clearly, he knew exactly what he wanted and she would be a fool to deny him. "What item?" she finally asked.

He parked the car and instead of answering her, he unbuckled her seatbelt and pulled her into his lap. He then proceeded to devour her lips with his. "Open baby," he whispered. When he bit onto her bottom lip, she couldn't help the gasp that came from her. She wasn't surprised when he took fool advantage of her now open mouth. He plundered her mouth with his, seeking out every taste of her. She was lost in this kiss.

He pulled away from her lips, only to kiss along her jaw line and down her neck. "I want to fuck you where we can get caught," he said.

She pulled away, putting her hands on his shoulders to make him look at her. "What, handsome?"

"You heard me," he said. "I've never had sex or done anything in public, or with the off chance of someone catching me. I want that. And with you."

"You, legendary, Derek Morgan has never fucked in public with the chance of being caught?" she asked.

He looked in her eyes. "Up until you, my whole life has been my career. If I ever got caught for anything like that it would have been goodbye to my FBI badge."

"So you're modest when it comes to bumpin' uglies?" she joked.

"Oh," he purred. "I am anything but modest, and you will find that out. I just couldn't risk getting caught for anything like this. Not with my job on the line."

She stared at him. She could understand that. This type of mark on his record could ruin all that he built for himself. Still it was odd for him to have that on his list. "On your list you wrote, _sex someone up in public?"_ she asked.

"Not someone," he said. "You."

"How did you know it would be me? It could have been anyone."

"I knew the second I wrote down that list in your office this was the year we would _finally_ get together. You're mine. You know it and I know it. It was just a matter of time before we stopped fighting it. _That's_ why I put it on my list. I don't want to risk losing my job for anyone other than you."

She grinned at him. This was right up her ally. "Alright, Hot Stuff," she purred. "What do you have in mind?"

He looked around. There were in his driveway, so there wasn't as many places to get caught at. Then he thought about it. He lifted her off his lap and opened the door. Grabbing onto her hand, he pulled her along with him.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"There is a park right around the corner."

She knew it was pretty late in the night and the likelihood anyone would be there would be slim to none. She yanked on his hand as she ran past him. "Let's go, Hot Stuff, Mama needs some lovin'."

Derek couldn't agree more. They both ran to the park. Once inside the fence he pushed Penelope up against a tree, devouring her mouth once more. She tasted so good. Better than he ever imagined. His hand drifted up her side, only stopping when he cupped her breast. _Fuck!_ He could feel her nipples hard again. Images of her naked and tangled with him from hours before flooded his mind. He needed to get her naked and now. "Off," he said, pulling on the top of her shirt.

"Ditto," she replied as she moved her hands under his shit. Before her knew it, they were both on the ground rolling around while discarding all of their clothes. He needed this, skin to skin, just like they were before.

He flipped he on her knees after he maneuvered behind her. Leaning down he kissed her back as he ran his hands along her soft skin. Righting himself, he let his hands drift to her ass, where he didn't hold back. He squeezed and then gently slapped her cheeks, causing a moan to escape from her lips. _Fuck yes,_ he thought as he did the movement again. He watched as Penelope looked over her shoulder at him. It was by far the most erotic seen he had ever witnessed. He had to close his eyes, so he didn't shoot his load right then and there. She got him so on edge, he knew he was about to lose it. He opened his eyes when he felt Penelope push back into his lap and start to rub her ass up and down his erection.

"Please, handsome," she pleaded. "I can't wait."

He growled. Who was he to deny her? He grabbed onto his member at the base. He then moved his dick up and down her slit. She was so wet and warm. He could feel the heat radiating off of her. "Now," she yelled.

In one swift move her entered her. And that's when his world fell apart. Everything he thought he had known about making love, was wrong. No one in his life felt as good as Penelope did wrapped around him. He pulled out, only to push back in slowly. "Oh god," he groaned. Her slickness was exceeding every fantasy he had ever had about her.

"Yes, baby," she moaned.

He placed his hands on her shoulders pulling her back into him. He started to move faster. Pulling her back to him, she sat upright as she continued to bounce on his dick. Reaching around her body, he let one hand move to her breast to tweak her nipple. The other trailed down her stomach in search of her clit. Once he found it, he pinched hard causing her to explode. Her walls clenching around him, were too much for him to take. He pushed be back down so she was now on all fours again and moved faster inside of her.

She looked over she shoulder once more. The sight did him in. His climax exploded from him, starting from his toes going all the way up his body.

Once he was spent, he collapsed on top of her, doing his best to not crush her.

"Holy shit, Hot Stuff," she mumbled trying to catch her breath.

All he could do was nod.

"Well, we can definitely cross that off your list," Penelope said as she turned to face him. Giving him a kiss on the lips she rolled away in search of her clothes.

"You can say that again," he remarked as he too donned his clothing. "Pen." She turned to look at him.

"I love y-"

"Who's out here?"

Derek turned right as he saw an officer make his way into the park with a flash light in hand.

"Shit, Handsome," Penelope whispered.

For a brief second Derek felt panic, but then he realized they could easily get away. The officer moved into the park going the opposite way from them. He grabbed onto Penelope's hand and pulled her out of the park. Once they were free of any danger they both burst out laughing.

When they made to his front of his front door, he stopped her. Cupping her cheeks in his hands he leaned down and kissed her. Pulling away, he looked her in the eyes. "I'm in love with you, Penelope Garcia."

Instead of responding she jumped into his arms kissing him with more passion than he had ever felt before in his life. He reached behind them and opened the door causing them to fall. Penelope landed on top of him, but continued to pepper kisses all along his neck. In between her assault, she replied, "I love you, too."

* * *

 _AN: I hope you liked it..._


	12. July Part I

**AN: My beautiful friends. I promised I would get the new CZ out. Unfortunately, I lost my list of ideas so I've been having a harder time with finding things to do. I have to think about Derek's July item but I'll get one soon. I promise.**

 **Love,**

 **PolHop**

* * *

July: Part I

Derek looked down at Penelope's list in his hands. He still couldn't wrap his mind around it. She didn't believe in weapons so why in the world was this even a passing thought on her Comfort Zone list?

He shook his head before placing her list in his nightstand, sighing. Whatever his baby girl wanted she was going to get. Even if that meant putting her in danger.

Moving to his closet, he donned the gear he knew he was going to need for the day. Sure, he'd enjoyed the sport when he was in college, and every now and again he would go to the field with some of his FBI buddies and have a healthy tournament. But, bringing his girl there? He wasn't too sure about that.

"Are you ready, Hot stuff?"

He looked to Penelope who was coming out of his shower. Her naked body fully on display.

He growled.

Man, he couldn't get enough of her. Her curves where liable to bring him to his knees. Fuck, they did bring him to his knees. More often than not.

Ever since their night a few weeks ago he couldn't get enough of her. Once the dam was broken, all bets were off.

"Pen," he warned, as he willed his body to control itself. "If you want to get there on time, why in the hell are you naked?"

She shrugged before doing a little shimmy. "What can I say, I'm a free spirt."

"Get dressed, woman, or I swear we won't even make it to the staircase before I throw you against the wall and fuck you."

She laughed as him as she walked past him. So, he did what she left him no choice but to do. He swatted her ass.

"Hey!" she protested.

"You get one warning. If you're not dressed and out here in five minutes I'm going in there and we will _not_ be leaving this house _all_ weekend."

"I'd like to see you try." She giggled as she ran into the bedroom.

All he could do was shake his head and try to adjust himself so his zipper didn't leave a permanent mark on his dick.

Twenty minutes later, they were standing outside of the playing field. He still had his reservations about this, but he knew she really wanted to make this item off her list. He anticipation was written all over her face.

They walked into the shop. He could see Penelope holding her head high, but he knew her. He knew there was a part of her that was scared shitless. Same with him. If she even got one mark on her, he was going to lose it.

"Morning, Morgan," the clerk said. "It's been a while."

"Yeah," he answered. "My girlfriend wanted to try this out."

"I do," Penelope said eagerly. Then there was a bit of worry that ran across her face. "It' s not gonna hurt that bad, is it? Like a bee sting, right?"

"Umm," the clerk said, clearly looking to Morgan to give the answer.

"Babe, like I told you on the way over, it's not just a bee sting if one hits your skin. It hurts like a bitch."

Panic mirrored her face. See this was exactly why he didn't want to do this. He didn't want her getting hurt no matter what.

She worried her bottom lip. "Well, okay." She turned to the clerk. "Oh, but it will at least be pretty colors, right?" she asked hopeful.

Derek shook his head. Leave it to Penelope to be inquiring about the color of the paintballs flying directly at her.

"Paint balling is a serious game, hun," the clerk said.

"Yeah, Baby Girl, this is serious. When we get out there you stay low and behind me at all times. There are rules we need to follow so no one gets hurt. You understand?" Derek asked, looking down at her. He kept his face hard. This was not just a walk in the park, this was some serious shit.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I hear ya, but I see you've got neon pink paintballs on the shelf. What could really be that bad if neon pink is involved?"

XXXX

"Jesus Christ, Penelope, stop fighting," Derek growled as Penelope was draped over his shoulder fighting him.

"Morgan," the clerk said a little freighted. "I'm sorry man, but she can't come back here."

He groaned. He figured as much. "I've got five guys over in the medic area because of her."

"They're weak! Let me at them!" Penelope yelled.

"Hush, Pen," Derek said, slapping her ass trying to silence her.

"No, I will not hush. They are nothing but scaredy-cat's, let me finish this!" She tried escaping off his shoulder _again_ to seek damage to the other teams.

"Penelope," Derek warned.

"No, I mean it, Derek, let me down. This is not over."

"Yes, it is. And it's extremely over for you. You do realize he just banned you from this paintball field, right?"

"Wait, what?" she asked stilling on his shoulder.

"Yeah," he said.

"Why, because some crybabies had to call for their mommies?"

"Penelope Garcia, after they were "killed from the game" you _kept_ shooting them. You were screaming that Wonder Woman had nothing on you, and you went fucking after them. Each man here is terrified of you. You didn't even stop once the alarm sounded."

"So?" she grumbled, letting her body hang limp on his shoulder.

"Penelope, when the alarm went off, instead of leaving the field you _charged_ after the other players," Derek tried to explain again.

They walked past a player who was holding and ice pack to his shoulder. "You're weak," she screamed.

"Penelope!"

"But you look really pretty covered in pink," she said. He could hear the smugness in her voice.

Derek started walking faster shaking his head. "Pink's your color," Penelope hollered over his shoulder looking at the injured players.

As he made his was to his truck he couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face. Sure, he should be pissed she didn't follow the rules and could have gotten herself hurt. But, man was that the most erotic thing he had ever witness. _His_ girl running full speed, her paintball gun locked and loaded, charging at all that opposed her. She was a fucking warrior.

Fuck, he'd have her on his team _any_ time.

He placed her in the front seat of his car, and buckled her.

She looked him in the eyes, a sad expression on her face. It nearly broke his heart. "We really can't go back there?" she asked.

"Well _I_ can go back there, Baby Girl. You just can't."

"But- but, I was the last person standing. I technically won."

He smiled at her, before leaning in to kiss her forehead. "Yeah, Baby Girl, you kicked some major ass."

Her smiled lit up his whole world. "Yay!" She then pulled out her phone. She as so engrossed in what she was doing he decided it was better to leave her at it. At least she wasn't screaming about the injustice anymore.

He hoped in the driver's seat, started the truck and onto the road.

"Yes!" she yelled. Almost scaring him.

He turned to her. The mischievous look on her face sent shivers down his body. "What did you do, Penelope?"

"Noting," she said innocently.

"Penelope," he warned.

"Nothing big. I just ordered us all new paintball supplies…Oh, and I signed us up for a tournament next weekend." She smiled brightly at him.

"Penelope!"


	13. July Part II

**AN: First let me say thank you for sticking by this story. After losing the list I honestly am having a really hard time trying to come up with ideas… I'll keep trying, though. I promise. Anyway, I love you all and thank you for your support.**

 **This update gets a little graphic and hot… it's my apology that it's taking such a long time to get an update out.**

 **Hope it's worth the wait.**

* * *

July: Part II

"Why did I agree to do this?" Penelope grumbled as she looked around. Her eye started to twitch as she heard a bird fly above her.

"Because you love me," Derek answered as he came to stand next to her. "Tent's finally up."

Penelope stared at the tent that would be her home for the next few nights. A. Freakin'. Tent.

Derek turned to her, his smile fading. "Baby, I know living off the land isn't something you have ever wanted to do, but it's been a dream of mine. I remember when I was younger, the other kids would spend long weekends out in the woods with their dad's. I've always wanted to do it. Even though I know absolutely nothing about it."

Penelope inwardly cursed herself. Sure, camping was _not_ something she ever thought she would do, but if this is what Derek wanted to do, then she would do it. "I'm sorry, hot stuff. It's the pants." She slapped her thighs. "My legs don't like being confined in fabric and they are starting to sweat." She reached over and touched Derek's shoulder. "I'll stop moping."

"No," Derek said. "I shouldn't have put this on my list. I knew it was dumb."

She tried not to roll her eyes. "Come on, my strong outdoors, lumber jack, what do we do first?"

Derek turned to her and started to laugh. "Lumber jack? Pen, I'm not cutting down any trees here."

"Oh, thank god," she said holding her hand to her chest. "I did _not_ want to help you murder poor innocent trees." Derek cocked his eyebrow as he stared at her. "What?"

"I love you," he said, pulling her into his embrace.

"Love you, too," she replied. "What do we do now that the tent is up?"

Derek smirked. "Skinny dipping." He jerked his head to the nearby stream.

"Absolutely not!"

XXXX

Derek had to admit camping was hard work. Especially when Penelope was screaming and jumping at any little noise she heard. He'd spent more time "making sure there were not any bears or murders" around than actually doing anything. But, he was having a good time. He'd never tell her, but he hurt his side holding in his laugh when a bug had flown past her head. He'd never seen her move like that before.

"I'm hungry."

He turned and looked to the tent and saw Penelope through the mesh window. "Then come out here and I'll feed you."

"No way." She shook her head. "Every time I leave this tent something happens and I end up getting attacked."

"Oh, yes, I forgot how that leaf was plotting your death."

"Derek," she warned.

"Pen, if you want dinner, you've got to come out here." He patted the log right next to him.

After a few minutes of protest, he heard her grumble and open the zipper. _Finally._ "That wasn't so hard now was it?" he asked, before leaning over and kissing her cheek once she sat down.

"Easy for you to say. The bugs don't seem to be going after you." She leaned over to the food that was placed by the fire. "These are the veggie burgers, right?"

"Yes, Baby Girl. I made them especially for you."

She turned to face him. "My hero."

Derek glanced around their surroundings. Nature was mysteriously beautiful. He'd always been in such a hurry to do god knows what, he never actually took the time to just stop and listen and observe. He looked up to the sky and felt a calming he'd ever felt before. "Baby Girl," he whispered.

Penelope finished a bite of her food and looked to him. "Yeah?"

"Look up, baby." When he heard her gasp, he knew he'd made the right decision in coming here. It was hard as hell to convince Penelope to leave all her gadgets in the truck and completely escape into the wilderness. Being completely at the mercy of the elements. But now if felt like the most perfect thing in the world to do.

"Oh, Derek," she murmured. Her food was forgotten as she curled into his side. "It's so beautiful."

"It is." He placed his arm around her as they watched the stars. "I love you, Penelope."

Instead of answering him Penelope stood up. He watched as she turned to him. The fire casting shadows on her face. She'd never looked more beautiful than she did at this exact moment. He was about to tell her when she shocked the shit out of him. Within seconds she had removed her shirt and tossed it behind him.

His eyes widened as she undid her bra tossing that in the same direction of the shirt. "I'm not going to lie, Derek. I hated the whole idea of this. I never wanted to come out into the woods. Eat from a fire we built on the ground." She laughed. "Well you built. I never wanted to disconnect from my technology." She moved her hands to the button of her pants. "But, that was before I realized I could do something I had only ever seen in movies or read in books."

"Wh-what's that?" he choked out, as he watched her unzip her pants. His breathing had increased as sweat started to form on his brow.

"Making love underneath the stars."

She pushed her jeans down her legs causing him to jump to action. Derek grabbed onto her cheeks as he pulled her in for a kiss. God, he loved this woman. He kissed along her jaw and neck as his hand palmed her free breast. "Baby," he whispered.

"Make love to me, Derek."

He didn't need to be told twice. He picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder. He rushed them to the tent. Entering it in one fell swoop.

"I love you, Baby Girl," he said, as he placed her on top of the sleeping bag. He then maneuvered his body so he could remove the rest of her pants. Leaving her in nothing but her pink panties with a little bow on top.

"Not as much as I love you." Penelope pushed herself onto her elbows as she went in to kiss him. _How did I get so lucky?_

He quickly accepted her kiss. He plundered her mouth with his and he gently leaned her onto the sleeping bag. Once she was fully laying down, he shucked off his shirt and pants.

"Where are you boxers, big boy?" Penelope asked as he watched her eyes widen. He loved that she always honed in on his dick. And, every time she saw it, it was like she was seeing it for the first time. She licked her lips and he didn't try to stifle his groan. "I got them wet earlier so I just never put them back on.

"This whole time while I was in here all by my lonesome you were out there free ballin' it?" She smiled. "Naughty boy."

"You wouldn't have it any other way." He reached for her panties, not wanted to wait any longer, and ripped them from her body. She moaned as was bared to him.

"God, you are so fucking beautiful." Not waiting for her answer, he nearly dove between her legs. "And you smell so damn good." Kissing her thigh, he felt her start to squirm. But then, he was shocked to find himself being pushed away before ending up on his back. _What the hell?_

"Normally," she said before kissing the middle of his chest. "I'm all for your feasting, but tonight mama's hungry." _Oh, fuck yes!_

Derek loved when she got all alpha on him. She did it so rarely, that it was a treat. His breath started to quicken as Penelope kissed down his stomach. She looked into his eyes before grabbing his shaft at the base. "Mama's got a big appetite tonight."

Before he could say anything, she pumped him once, twice, and then licked his slit. "Fuck," he growled.

"Not yet," she replied, before taking the mushroomed head into her mouth. When she sucked, his eyes rolled into the back of his head. "Oh, god, Pen."

Her hand moved up and down him as she swirled her tongue around the head. The second she lightly dragged her teeth against his skin, he was in trouble of exploding. "Oh shit, Pen."

She then removed her hand, and relaxed her throat taking him all the way to the base of his shaft.

Derek's hands shot to her head. Tangling his fingers in her hair, he did his best not to explode right then and there. Penelope bobbed her head up and down, causing him to throw his head back in pure ecstasy. He was seconds away from coming when she finally stopped.

His breathing was ragged and his muscles were tight.

"Nuh-uh, big guy. When you cum, you cum deep inside of me." Without looking he knew exactly what was coming next. He felt her pussy start to incase him. No matter how many times he'd felt her walls around him, it always amazed him how it got better and better.

Once she was fully seated on him. He took the chance to breach himself on his elbows.

The sight in front of him, took his breath away.

Penelope looked down upon him. Her hair askew, with her lips swollen from her resent attack.

"I love you," she said.

At that moment, he couldn't love her more. "I love you, too, baby girl."

She started to slowly move up and down him. The sensation rocked him from head to toe. He loved when she'd ride him. It was his favorite view. And, it gave him the perfect opportunity to watch their coupling. He reached out to her intimate folds, parting them. Their contrast of colors always excited him. Looking up to her eyes, she saw the intensity there. The passion. The love.

He couldn't hold on. He moved his fingers from her folds and pinched her clit. She instantly shook as her climax took control. He took the opportunity to grab onto her hips and pound into her. Within seconds he was pushing her down onto himself and stilling.

Penelope collapsed on top of him and they both tried to regain their breathing.

As the night continued around them, he realized at that moment, this was the best item on his comfort zone list. Sure, it wasn't adrenaline seeking or really all that crazy-

"What the hell was that noise?" Penelope screamed, causing him to be jarred out of his thoughts.

He couldn't help but laugh. He knew it was nothing more than a tree branch from outside or a leaf falling.

"Please make sure there isn't an axe murder here to kill us," she pleaded jumping off of him. He shook his head, before pulling his pants back on to go check and douse the fire. Right before he left the tent he turned back to her.

Nope. This wasn't some crazy comfort zone item. But there was one thing it was…

This moment was the exact moment he realized he was going to marry her.


End file.
